He Ate My Heart
by KURANYUI
Summary: GRIMMHIME romance is taken in fashion industry. Two high school students met in their working environment and secrets starts to be reveled under the spot lights. What would happen next? Rewrote some of the classing GRIMMHIME movements. [New account created, just to notified my readers]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

It all started at the end of the second year of High School when it was announced that two model agencies would be having a photo-shoot together. This may be excited news for the fashion industry, yet behind the screen of the collaboration between two prestigious modeling agencies leaves two different directors in highly alert. Paparazzi loves both of their agencies models, man lusts for their beauty, woman admires their handsome and kids fantasy them. Hundreds and millions people would kill for their job and million would die for it.

However, Kisuke Urahara and Sosuzke Aizen knows this upcoming photo shoot wasn't a friendly gesture to build new friendship, but a chance to emerge into one and independent agency, who ever wins. Senior year has just begun. Their models showed their enthusiasm, youth and passion being captured by the camera, nevertheless, secrets has also began to be revealed on the surface.

 **Chapter 1.**

"Orihime!"

Orihime turned around to the voice. She saw Ichigo walking towards her with a scowl shown on his face. Her uneasiness grew, knowing exactly what that scowl means. She gave him a weak smile fully aware what will be happening within the next moment. _Oh no. Here it comes._

"What do you think you're doing? Here, give me the box." Ichigo ordered somewhat annoyed. "You shouldn't be handling these boxes when I'm here to-"

Before he could continue, Renji interrupted Ichigo.

"C'mon strawberry! Get your ass moving, you're blocking the way."

"Now I can understand why Orihime is moving out." Rukia appeared behind Renji.

"Things just happened in this way. This has nothing to do with me..."

" _Nothing?_ Just admit that she can't stand you, and, that overprotective attitude."

"That is not it." Ichigo disagreed. "No matter what her decision is, I'll always respect her choice."

"I bet she _really_ made you change your mind." Rukia replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What a pain in the ass..."

Rukia chuckled and slowly faded into a faint smile. _If only_ _you could let go of her one day..._

Rukia likes Ichigo since her first day transferred to Karakura High school, and with her childhood friend, Renji. Everyone soon noticed it, but except for Ichigo. Of course he didn't notice a thing. He never noticed any girls anyways. Whats worse was that he was slow and stupid at figuring out things like this, nevertheless, she didn't mind. Rukia was satisfied being his friend and staying by his side. She thought things would be good as it was, however, she struggled with her feelings for him as it grew stronger everyday.

It was during one night when she went to the Kurosaki's house - unlike hers it was full with laughter,warmth and happiness. Rukia was going to bid her goodbye to Ichigo, making her way to the living room and saw him watching a sleeping Orihime on the sofa. Before she could make a step forward or say something. Her eyes widen. Her body frozen. Everything was like in slow motion when she saw Ichigo leaning down and kissed Orihime. Then, she felt something snapped inside her and somehow everything made sense. She finally realized why he never noticed any girls because he never sees them as the way he sees in Orihime. Orihime, her friend, her rival. Rukia bit her lower lips and turned away.

"And that's the last box." Rukia heard Ichigo announced.

She closed her eyes. _What am I going to do with you, Ichigo?_

"Thank you so much, everyone." Orihime smiled.

"Let me take a rest first." Renji said and accidentally knocked down a few magazines on the floor. "Sorry."

Before Renji could pick it up, Orihime was a move faster than him. "That's okay. I'll pick it, you've already helped me a lot today."

Renji nodded and swiftly laid on the sofa comfortably. Orihime turned her sight away from Renji and began collecting a few scattered magazines on the floor, until a familiar face came across. _Grimmjow_. Orihime blinked twice. She hurried gathered all the magazines, but in a shade of embarrassment. Her thoughts drifted to one particular night when it was a fashion brand's grand opening party. It was her last time seeing Grimmjow. Unlike Nnorita and Starrk, he didn't talk very much and often preferred to be standing a side. But it was his sexy and wild looking attracted a lot of people's attention, even hers.

Once the event has ended. Orihime was walking on a quiet lonely alley, no presidents appeared. Wind whistled through her auburn hair and only her heels echoed on the street. She walked hurriedly ever since she left the grand opening party, a strong nagging feeling was sensed. As if someone has been following her. Orihime looked back uncertainly, but no one was seen. Then, she took a step reluctantly and an unusual sound was heard. _What should I do? Who could it be? Should I be running?_ Orihime tensed, suddenly increased her pace with every single step. Her heat began to race. She made her turn and immediately bumped into someone else which made her shriek.

"Ya alright?" She heard a masculine voice asking.

"Please... help me.." Orihime said worryingly and clutched his shirt tightly.

"Whataya talking about?"

"Someone is following me..."

Not hearing any response from the stranger, Orihime finally looked at him in the dim light.

The stranger had a pair of cobalt blue eyes, there was something sharp and intense in it. He has a handsome face. A perfectly sculpted nose, high cheekbones and a perfect jawline. Orihime could tell that he has a well-built body under the black shirt. However, it was his odd hair color that caught her attention. She recognized the stranger's identity. _What is he doing at here?_ Here though were soon interrupted and realized how close their face were.

"Grimm-"

"Shut up, woman." Grimmjow silenced her by crashing his lips on hers.

Orihime gasped at his unpredictable act as Grimmjow took the opportunity to enter his tongue into her mouth. Orihime wanted to break the kiss and escape from his embrace, but he had his hands strongly wrapped around her waist and shoulder. It was supposed to be a small peck, but Grimmjow had deepened the kiss. Orihime has never been kissed like this. She has never been kissed. It was her first kiss. After that incident they haven't seen each others. Nonetheless, her heart always skipped a beat whenever she saw his face. And that unfamiliar feeling in her heart would kick in her whenever she heard his name. She couldn't forget. His scent, his voice, his starts. Everything about Grimmjow was stuck in her mind. She couldn't erase the feeling being kissed, or washing off the temperature left on her lips.

And now, Orihime looked wearily at the magazine.

* * *

Grimmjow sat quietly at a table reading a magazine, trying his best to ignore Nnorita when he was acting like a douche bag. The idiot would never shut up. He didn't care how Nnorita wanted to hit on girls and he can kick as much ass as any girl in their group. His friends' loud chatter finally caught his attention and turned his eyes to where it was coming from. Nnorita was listening to something Neil said and burst into laughter. He then saw a flash of orange hair and familiar face on the TV. _Inoue Orihime._

Since their last encounter, he has been aware of his desire. He wants to see her. This desire of his continues to grow and differs to the rivalry kind of desire. He wanted something more than victory and success. Somehow he felt its something he couldn't get from anyone else, but only her. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair. He doesn't understand himself and why has he been developing this unusual interest in this particular woman. She was never his type of likings, but hell he knows that she has already caught his attention.

"Hey! man, where are you going!" Nnorita yelled across the table.

"None of your damn business." Grimmjow snorted and started walking away.

But before he could take the next step, he found himself being caught by a pair of green eyes.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you." Ulquiorra said evenly.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

* * *

Grimmjow entered Aizen's office and stood in the middle of the room. He knew what will be happening next, fully expecting Aizen to be giving him orders to obey. Being Aizen's pawn wasn't one of his ideas of so called fair game. But guess what, he won't give a damn thing. Whatever orders are given eventually will be done by his way, but not Aizen's.

"I believe that you've heard the news. We will be working with Soul Society in the next collection." Aizen spoke with absolute calmness.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

Aizen nodded in acknowledgment and held up his hand.

"This shall be our grand opportunity to show the Shinigami what we are capable of. If we can't break them from the outside then we will break it from the inside." Aizen paused. "This is not a game."

"Whataya want from me?"

"I am planning to bring down Soul Society by you, Ulquiorra and the rest to do so."

Grimmjow looked at him suspiciously. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I expect you to become friends with the Shinigami." Aizen handed a piece of paper to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the paper and raised his brows. "So with this chick?"

"Become friends with her."

"Interesting. I'll do it."

Aizen grinned in satisfied. This boy will be doing his job for now and continue carry out the task being required, as long as everything is under controlled, under by his control.

"Very well." He said. "You are free to go."

Grimmjow nodded and headed for the door. He exited the office and started walking down the corridor. The man was crazy and absolutely brilliant. Aizen has always been planning something big, in order to take down Soul Society. He desires respect, admiration and acknowledgement from everyone, everybody, and including the _girl_.

This girl really annoys him. Grimmjow remembered it was during those street fights when he first me Orihime.

He was bleeding and was exhausted. He had his back leaned back against a building in the alley. There were people lying on the ground moaning in pain. _Losers._ Grimmjow gave them one last look and kicked a victim blocking his way. Due to his short temper, he often got himself into a fight and today was no exception. But this time, he didn't have much luck. One of the man had a knife secretly hidden under his shove and stabbed into his arm. Although it didn't bother Grimmjow much, but it did stimulated his fighting cells running in his body and those blood lust.

"I'm not going to fucking to kiss your ass out. Show yourself!" Grimmjow shouted in the air.

He noticed someone walked into the light and narrowed his eyes meeting her gaze.

"Whataya want woman?"

"You are bleeding."

"That isn't any of your concern."

She sighed, "Why isn't there anyone helping you?"

"Mind your our damn business."

"I can't." Was all she responded, making herself closer to him.

To his complete surprise she took his bleeding arm in her hand and examined his wound carefully. Her touch was very light and gentle as if afraid causing anymore discomfort.

"Knock it off, woman." He said looking straight in her eyes.

"My name is not woman. Its Orihime." She responded and continued. "This might need stiches."

Grimmjow pushed Orihime on the shoulder and glared at her. "Leave."

"No." Orihime firmly answered, no fear shown.

Her words surprised him. He did not show it. No one has dared to talk back to him, she was the first one.

"I can't leave you here, this will get infected."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to help you." Orihime simply answered his question.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, feeling the rain splattered on his body. _What a strange woman, the hell is wrong with her._ He could have just walked away from her, but he didn't. He recalled his memory of that night, how he ended up listening to her, got into a clinic owned by her family and had his stiches done while an orange hair boy was observing him in alert.

After that day, they haven't met until he had entered the fashion industry. Somehow she sickens him. He is the king- no one should go against his will, yet, she did. She refused to listen to his words, no fear was shown in her eyes when she should be. That unpleasant feeling of having someone disobeying him kept bugging him till now. Grimmjow stolen another last glance at the paper in his hand, before putting it into his pocket. Yes. He will be following the chick around, and yes, he will become friends with her.

This time he has locked his eyes on her, his only prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Yo. Strawberry-head. Thought you would ditch this party" Renji greeted Ichigo lazily.

"Not when she is here."

Renji laughed. "You overprotected bastard. Your princess sure has been enjoying herself even if you're not here."

Princess, that's what the Shinigami called Orihime. Ichigo ignored Renji's words, busy searching for Orihime, finally on the far end of the couch, he saw her. Orihime was chatting with Rukia, turning around to grab her drink, and their eyes met. Before Ichigo could wave to her, she smiled, stood up and waved enthusiastically to him.

Ichigo heard Renji letting out loud chuckles behind him.

"Your princess never seems to lose her enthusiasm." He said, putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Wanna go grab some drinks ey?"

Ichigo nodded and followed behind Renji. He saw some unfamiliar faces when he made his way through people. There were spiteful glances and sneers given, this remind him that the Arrnacars are also here. A party was held and they were thrown with the enemy, on the other hand, two of their directors made an announcement that a collaboration will be done in the winter, given a theme called the winter war.

"Just look at them! Those cocky bastards." Renji said, looking at the group sitting on the other end of the room. "I could never understand Capitain Yamamoto."

"The old man must have been out of his mind." Ichigo simply replied.

"Rivalry cannot be fun, it will never be and never will."

"Unless with a badass introduction."

"Those badass introduction always gets us in trouble."

"We never gets in trouble, but we find ourselves in troubles."

"What the hell are you up to this time?" Renji curiously asked.

A larger white-eye patch with one dark eye, saw the Carrot Top and Tattoos, both bursted into laughter and caught attention of everyone around them. He snorted as he remembered them. _Those two morons._ Nnorita turned away in disgust, looking to the group sitting at the opposite side table from them. He saw the dark skinned giant being quiet as usual. A petite girl with violet eyes and black short hair sat next to Glasses with raven-coloured hair. _Chad, Rukia and Ishida._ He has seen them, but never spoken a word with them. Then his glances stopped on a particular girl with long, waist length burnt orange hair. Nnorita swiftly elbowed the guy next to him and pointed his finger in one direction.

Grimmjow followed Nnorita's guide and saw Orihime was listening at something her four-eyed friend said, the name whom he cannot remember. However how she slapped playfully on the arm of the four-eyed and bursted into laughter made him deepen his frown. Even though it looked, or it was a friendly gesture. Grimmjow felt his stomach twist at her 'friendliness' with other men. He saw her turning around and finally noticed him. His crystal blues met her stormy grey for a minute. And Orihime immediately lowered her head down, breaking the eye contact refusing to look back. Her reaction made Grimmjow much more frustrated.

"Looks like the princess isn't feeling well. Maybe she needs some help."

"Mind your own business. Nnorita." Grimmjow warned.

Nnorita raised his eyebrows, surprised to his reaction. _What the hell is wrong with Grimmjow? Its not like I'm hitting up his chick or anything._

"And what if I insist on helping her. I'm sure my intention will be known as a friendly gesture to our rivals."

"She doesn't need your care." Grimmjow said, stood up and preparing to leave.

"Oh c'mon. We are just trying to be nice to her, not harassing her."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and finally spoke. "She's mine."

* * *

Orihime was surprised to see Grimmjow. She could somehow still sense him looking at her direction, that guy just wouldn't stop the stare. Orihime sighed. If stares could kill someone she would be dead for now. Why is he giving her weird looks. That nagging feeling of being watch has only gotten worse and made her nervous. Her breathe became uneven and her heart raced. This wasn't good at all. _I am not going to let him frighten me._ Orihime quickly excused herself and left her friends. Its definitely going to be a long restless night for her. She needed some fresh air to calm her nerve down and divert her attention away, especially, being surrounded by that much Arrancars. What was worse having Grimmjow around proved harder than she thought.

She walked in silence in the long dimmed lighted hallway and a familiar voice from hell called her.

"Where are you going, woman?"

Orihime tensed slightly. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I was going out for some fresh air, but never mind about that now."

"Well, why don't we go outside together?" He inched closer and slammed his hand on the wall making her jump in surprise. "What do say, woman?"

Orihime swallowed nervously, wondering how far he would go. "I don't think thats a good idea, Grimmjow."

"Oh really?" Grimmjow leaned forward, ignoring stares around him.

"You know what would happen if my friends found out about this." She drew back to the wall.

"And who's going to stop me?" Grimmjow moved closer to her again, this time grabbing her hands and putting it above her head.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime struggled from his grip.

She surely did not deserve to be treated like this, not even single bit of it.

"Shut up! You're coming with me girl, Kurosaki ain't here to save you."

"Let me go. I'm not coming with you!"

"Don't you worry. This is not going to take long." Grimmjow grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to follow him.

* * *

Yamamoto sat in his office reviewing the profiles of his current models under the agency. A number of familiar names and faces came across. He sighed. The photo shoot was announced to be held during winter-time and with a concept called the winter war. _Four more months left._ This year has been the most or by far the most tensed situation between the Shinigami and the Arrancars he has ever came across.

So many things have changed in the past years. The fact Aizen has betrayed his trust was the start of this rivalry among them. He was one his best models in Soul Society. But now, not only did Aizen turned his back against Yamamoto, he also declared this so called winter war. A challenge to end this rivalry by emerging both modeling agencies into one. Yamamoto knew something like this would have happened one day because Aizen has always wanted Soul Society.

Then Yamamoto heard the door open and saw Aizen coming in.

"Long time no see, Command Captain. How have you been?" Aizen asked looking at Yamamoto.

"So you've finally decided to take down Soul Society."

"No. Its an opportunity to show Soul Society what we are capable of."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, as long as your boys don't waste their time on street fights and picking on troubles." Aizen pointed out.

"I expect you and your boys to play it fair."

Aizen narrowed his eyes slightly. Guys in both groups were all well trained in Kendo, constantly picking up a fight and competed each other off stage. What was worse, they often got hurt.

"I admit there is plenty of ways to polish their skills." Aizen chuckled, turning his back and prepared to leave, but Yamamoto suddenly interrupted him.

"I have decided to hand in Soul Society to Urahara."

Aizen stopped before leaving the room and simply responsed. "I see."

* * *

"Grimmjow, stop!" Orihime begged. "Where are we going!"

Silence.

"Let go of me, Grimmjow!" Orihime tried to pulled her hand from his grip.

He continued ignoring her complains.

"I said let go!"

His grip was too strong, she couldn't shake it off. Orihime watched his back hopelessly. _Where are you taking me to?_

Orihime was dragged all the way by Grimmjow. They've left the party. It was cold and dark outside. His behavior startled her leaving the air heavy and anxiety.

"This gotta do it." Grimmjow finally released her.

"Whats your problem, seriously!"

"We need to talk."

Orihime blinked. Grimmjow wants to talk to her. _All he wanted was a talk... ?_

She tried to read his face for any clues, but it remained perfectly unpredictable

"Don't you dare to play those dirty moves with that four-eyed."

" _Dirty moves_?" Orihime repeated unsurely. "What are you talking about?"

"Is that how you hook up with guys?"

"I'm not that kind of woman you're thinking!" Orihime protested. "And Uryu-kun is my friend."

Grimmjow took a step forward, forcefully raised her chin up something that she absolutely did not anticipate.

"Listen to me very _careful,_ woman." Grimmjow warned in a dangerous tone. "You can talk to him, but you keep a distance from him. Don't you touch him, or even let him touch you."

Orihime remained motionless, holding her breathe.

"If I see that four eyed touch you next time. I'll beat the hell out of him. Do you understand?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"You should know who you belong to."

"Stop it... please."

"Stop what?" Grimmjow inched himself closer and closing the gap between them.

"Why are you doing this to me and to my friends?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you obey my words."

"This just makes you sounded like a jealous boyfriend."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes but did not say anything.

Her words continued to rang in his head. _This just makes you sounded like a_ _jealous boyfriend?_ Jealous boyfriend? Don't be ridiculous he was never the type of jealous type. Heck, he wasn't even a romantic type. Since he met Inoue Orihime, his desire has became a constant roller coaster of ups and downs. At first it was okay. Shinigami was his rivals, so it was only the desire to strike the hell out of them and taste victory. He never had time for romance, he never even thought about it. And yet, after he saw the spark in her eyes, and the curve of her lips into a cute little smile to Ishida, he lost it. What the hell was her problem? No. What the hell was his problem? Why was he so mad when he saw how differently she has treated him with her friends.

Orihime drew a shaky sigh.

"I know you're better than this, Grimmjow."

"Nonsense. You don't even know me, woman."

"I may not know you as well as others, but the past encounters I had with you. I know you're actually a kind person inside your heart."

"Kind person? Don't give me those bullshits." Grimmjow grew serious." I don't care if you're a woman, Shinigami or even a Arrancar. I'll crush anybody who looks down on me."

He saw her eyes widen. There was a flicker of quietness. She looked at him for a moment before speaking again.

"If thats the case then you should've crushed me long time ago." Orihime smiled faintly. "You've allowed me to help you when you hated people to pity you. You've save me when you could just ignored me."

He didn't answer. Her words both surprised and provoked him.

"You just don't know how to express your feelings in words."

He looked back at her, not knowing what to say.

She took a step closer, touching him on the cheek "So thats why its okay."

Without thinking, he brought his hands around her, and pulled her into a hug. "Even if this is okay?"

Grimmjow felt his whole body stiffen as soon as she touched him, immediately losing his usual calm and laid back. It wasn't about the fact that how his skin burned, or that his heart raced, or that he was hard. It was about what he wanted to do with this woman. He wanted nothing more but to be the one making her laugh, seeing her smiles, and having her attention only. He did not even give her a chance, allowing his own feeling flow through and taking control over him. Grimmjw cursed at his inability to reject her. One moment ago he was mad as hell, one moment after, he found peace. Screw it. The fact he was her supposed enemy, or what her friend thought of and even without Aizen's demand.

He began trailing light kisses, along her forehead, her cheek, her neck. What exactly is he craving from this woman? Why is she making him feeling so many things? Grimmjow never had these kinds of thoughts about anyone, even the Arrancar that he could freely have in Hueco Mundo. Maybe this was nothing more but sexual attraction that went wrong. From the corner of his eye he snuck Orihime a glance. _What have you done to me? Woman..._

"Grimm-"

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered.

She wanted to say something but stopped. The intensity in his gaze sent her a shiver down her spine but she couldn't look away. There was something strange in the way he said it. It sounded like Grimmjow wanted to her to acknowledge him until she stop pretending that he did not exist.

"No. I am not scared."

"You should be."

"There is no difference between us, except our model agency-"

"No." His cut her off. "You're a woman and I'm a _man._ "

Impulsively, Grimmjow reached out and grabbed her head forward. Their faces were only inched away as she looked into the blue abyss. She wasn't sure whether it was anger or disbelief. Despite wanting her to know something was, somehow his action confused her even more. Grimmjow was always a mystery, a mystery with impulsive attitude, yet none of it made sense to her.

She saw how he leaned down, closing their distance and his lips were just so close to hers. And when she fixed her eyes with those pool of blue, made her shiver with anticipation wanting to reach out for more. Yet, before he could cover his mouth of hers. His face suddenly grew serious.

"Leave."

"Grimmjo..."

"I said leave, woman." He said, taking his eyes away from hers.

Orihime was a bit bummed by his rudeness and immediately noticed something was wrong.

She followed his gaze and saw Ulquiorra heading his way at the far end.

Then, Grimmjow turned to face her.

"This is not the place for you." He spoke quickly. "Now, leave."

She nodded and was about to leave, but he caught her elbow and added. "The next time we see each others, we're rivals. Keep that in your mind."

* * *

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra with both hands in his pocket and the customary look appearing in the dim lighting. Grimmjow didn't like this. He quietly observed the boy standing in front of him. He was smaller than him, but the air of deadly callous and agrounce was overwhelming. He continued to watch his move, his step and his reaction in highly alert. Ulquiorra didn't just order him around, but was more powerful as if more level headed than him when it comes to fighting. And that pissed Grimmjow off to no end.

"Well. Look who is here? Isn't this Aizen's pet." Grimmjow sneered.

"We're leaving. Aizen-sama is waiting for us." Ulquiorra answered calmly.

"What's in the hurry anyways? I'm sure Aizen wouldn't mind if I was late."

"Wasting time on harassing the girl certainly wasn't part of the plan."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? As far as I'm concerned, she is under my care."

"You still don't get it, do you? Your mission was to get close with Inoue Orihime. It was unnecessary to draw too much unwanted attention."

"So what?" Grimmjow grumbled. "As long as I got this shit done. Nothing matters."

"We do not accept any failure." Ulquiorra looked straight at Grimmjow. "Are you starting to develop some sort to attachment to that woman?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He snapped and walked away .

Grimmjow fought the impulsive to shove Ulquiorra against the wall and rammed his fist at him. For the longest time he tried to convince himself that this was nothing more but his own interest that somehow went wrong. Love was an unnecessary affection that Grimmjow never gave much thought. He wasn't a gentleman and he wasn't kind. If he met someone else, maybe this heavy sensation at the pit of his stomach would go away. And here it was. The feeling was strange, exciting and a little frightening. There was no words to express, no descriptions to define and no explanation to detail. Everything was a giant mess of passion, concern and desire to be with that person.

Damn it. Grimmjow gave himself a mental smack. Everything made sense to him now. The anger, frustration and insecure he had was because he had fallen absolutely and completely in love. Right now, he knew what he wanted, he wanted her, all of _her_ and would never settle for less,never looking back, without holding back and regretting nothing. Despite everything that he did to her or that he told her, she never flinched, not a bit. That's when he felt his sense fading away, eyes roaming wherever she is, yet it made everything clear. He was under her spell. Grimmjow cursed her for having so much power over him.

 _I can't fucking believe this. Woman..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The sound of high heel echoed through the corridor and long auburn hair flow in the air. Soon, a petit figure of a woman appeared with long and milky skinned legs being revealed from her cocktail dress. Orihime hurriedly increased her pace. And with every passing step her distance to the party closing with each step. What just happened confused yet baffled her. Its not that she wasn't scare of Grimmjow, but realizing she was nearly kissed by him, they nearly kissed. This kind of communion was absolutely new to her, and even right now has set her mind in disarray. _What was I thinking? Why did I allowed him to do those?_ It felt intimate, too intimate. She wasn't ready for it yet. Then remembering the sudden mood and behavior change. Orihime didn't understand him at all. Maybe its a good thing that they don't see each other. Its probably better for them or just for her at this moment. She, then, turned the corner, came face to face with two familiar face, both seemed to be impatient with each others.

"Where have you been, Orihime!" Ichigo immediately came to her, feeling relieved as soon as he saw her.

"I went out to answer a call." Orihime lied.

"I told you that she would be fine." Rukia said to Ichigo in slight annoyance.

Then she turned to Orihime. "How can you put up with this moron for the past seventeen years?"

"What did you called me?"

Rukia dismissed Ichigo's last outburst. "The party has ended. We should leave now."

Orihime nodded and gave one last glance back into the darkness before walking away.

* * *

He walked into a eerie room seeing nine familiar figures sitting around a table, he didn't had to greet them, instead he went to the empty seat and sat down. A servant then appeared from behind, and poured liquid into the cup in front of him.

"Everyone should have received their tea, yes?" Aizen asked calmly, looking around. "Now then drink and listen to me" He demanded in an unusual low tone and continued. "Ulquiorra, may you turn on the projector."

Grimmjow's eyes trailed to the screen, looking through several faces being introduced by Aizen. _Ishida Uryuu the four eyed whom talked to Orihime at the party. Sado Yasutora and Kurosaki Ichigo the pain in the ass._

"And they are... competitor?" Kaien asked in concern.

"They don't look too interesting, not one at all." Szayelaporro commented.

"Do not underestimate them." Aizen announced.

"So you're saying they will be our opponent , even they look so weak." Nnorita said.

"Didn't you hear?" Halibel warned him. "Aizen-sama's speech confirms the fact that they are not to be taken lightly."

"I didn't mean it like that, for fuck's sake!" Nnoirta glared. "What's your problem anyway? You scared or somethin."

"As you can see." Aizen spoke. "There are no need to underestimate them also no reason to make an uproar." He looked at the teens in front of him. "The winter war has been scheduled to be realized on December, specific date has not been set yet. This collaboration has already shock the fashion industry, unnecessary attention shall not be wanted."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the projector image of Kurosaki Ichigo. He expected to crush anybody who looked down on him. And him, Kurosaki will be the first to go! That brat thought he would had the chance or stand a chance to win over him. And that loathed look in his eyes, whenever he beats Kurosaki in their usual street fights, pissed Grimmjow. _Arrogant Asshole._

Soon the meeting had ended **.** The teens all stood up, preparing to leave and heading to the exist, but Aizen suddenly called from behind.

"Grimmjow. Theres some matters I want to discuss with you. Please stay for a while. The others can leave."

No one bothered to asked any questions and shortly disappeared from the room.

"About the girl, Inoue Orihime" Aizen began. "How's your relationship with her?"

"We talked, texted and called often."

"Very well." Aizen looked at him. "From now on, I want you to continue progress your friendship without having any suspicious from the Shinigami."

"I understand"

"Good. You're free to go."

* * *

The bell finally rang. Orhime collected her books and humming happily. The students were pouring in and out, chatting, checking their phones, studying and doing absolutely nothing. She just handed in her first group project before class ended. It was Friday and school was finally over. Orihime did not took any longer and left the classroom. So September, here it was. After a blissful holiday nearly eight weeks, the return to school was instantly assigned with paperworks, meetings and deadlines. Orihime was excited and looking forward to do it, but most students seemed weary and tired. She started down the corridor. It was her last year at high school, graduation would happen in a blink of eye, university, didn't seem so far yet so close to experience. Sometimes she wondered about her life after graduation. Where would she be? Tokyo U? Or somewhere else in the world. Who would she be with? Ichigo? Or Ishida? Since both would also apply for medical degree. Orihime sighed. Everything was unpredictable. The sound of loud chatter caught her attention and Orihime trailed her eyes to a bunch of students holding a magazine, looking at a magazine featuring the all familiar blue haired model at the cover page.

Orihime was perplexed. Since their last encounter, Grimmjow barely came to her. _At least I don't have to see him or deal with his impulsive behavior._ She remembered when he dragged her outside and the look he gave her when he nearly kissed her. She thought she saw something, but it was over, before she could figure out. But what will she do when she sees him next time? Pretend nothing happened? Or try avoiding him? Orihime shook her head. It probably, or wouldn't work. Its Girmmjow after all, he wouldn't let her off that easily.

Ever since she met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , she felt jaded and confused and her self control was slowly washing away whenever he is around. He made her felt many things, strange things, things she couldn't comprehend yet. And just when she thought that things would eventually fade away, she realized that nothing could slipped away when she laid her eyes on him again.

She finally reached the door and entered into the library. Her gazed stopped on a figure sitting in a short distance away. His expressions changed with every page he has flipped and cursed under his breathe somewhat in annoyance. Then, raising his head half way up, and finally their eyes met. Orihime smiled and strode off to Ichigo.

"What are you reading, Ichigo?" Orihime sat into chair across the table from him. "Modern physical organic chemical, physical chemistry for the biosciences and basic concepts of analysitical chemistry..."

"Its for the project assigned in chemical class today." Ichigo answered, putting the books aside.

"Miss Unohana's class?"

"Yeah. Its only the first week of school, but all these assignments are crazy."

"Do you need any help? Maybe I can help you with it."

"That would be great. Thanks Orihime! I would be so screwed if I couldn't hand in this project on time."

Orihime gave an understanding nod. "Its senior year anyways. Theres a lot of things and stress starting to build up."

"Have you decided where to apply yet?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Maybe you can apply TokyoU. If we get in, there will be you, me and Ishida."

"But there's actually a lot of things I wanted to do." Orihime responded. "I wanted to become a teacher, an astronaut, and a baker..."

Orihime continued talking about things that she wanted to do. Ichigo, on the other side, moved back his chair and listened to her dream. How she wished to have five different lives, to born in five different towns, eaten five lifetimes worth of food, five different careers and fallen in love with the _same person_ , five times. Five times? The last bit made his stomach twisted and her words echoed. Ichgio watched Orihime wearily and managed a faint smile. Of course. She will fall in love and love somebody one day. She is seventeen now, and a soon to be full grown woman.

Its only been a week since their first semester started and Ichigo heard many male students found her attractive. He did not like it at all. But thank god, Orihime never involved herself with anyone. It wasn't jealous or so he told himself, but the thought of her being with someone else was unbearable.

Just when Ichigo was about to speak again, a familiar masculine voice interrupted.

"There you are!" Renji pointed his finger to Ichigo. "I've been looking everywhere for you, did you forgot that we've got practice today!"

Renji's sudden appearance broke the quietness in the library and made Ichigo the center of attention. His face blushed with redness due to embarrassment, quickly grabbed his belongings and apologized to Orihime. He then dashed off with his training partner, who is now yelling at him on their way to the gym.

Orihime rested her chin on the palm of her hand looking at the library. And, with nothing else to do she left. It has been a long day for her, especially working early in the morning and going to school until late in the evening. She started heading to the gate. The sky was getting darker and home was still in a while away. Orihime looked towards the gate. Her face fell. Grimmjow was the last person she wanted to see. He was leaning his back against the gate, only a few dozen feet away and with half done cigarette on his finger. What would he be doing here? Her friends probably won't be happy if they saw him. Should she be worried? She sighed. Running away would be foolish. Orihime then started walking again. Then, he noticed her and kept his eyes locked on her.

She finally came face to face with the demon prince. Orihime held her breathe and looked at him nervously.

 _I wonder what does he wants this time. I hope its something better._

"Yo. Woman." Grimmjow greeted her.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious. I was waiting for you."

"Well. I'm here. What do you want?"

"You're coming with me."

 _Oh no. Here it comes again._ Orihime began to talk steps back. "Why...?"

"I've got something to show you."

"That's okay, you can just tell me."

"I'm sure you would like to see it."

"I don't think I should..."

Before she could finish. He grabbed her on the wrist and drew her forward. She flinched, her school bag slipped off her shoulder.

"You're coming with me. End of discussion. Grimmjow grew half serious.

Orihime gave up resisting and spoke "At least tell me where are we going."

* * *

Unexpectedly Grimmjow brought her to the aquarium. They watch the dolphin show, walked through a sea tunnel where sharks swam above their heads and shopped at the gift store. Orihime tried to read his face for any clues, but she couldn't as it remained perfectly unperturbed. The more she looked at him. The more she noticed the different between Grimmjow and her friends. Unlike them, he posses a brutal, impulsive and lethally short temper. Apart from that. To her he was handsome. If he actually attend the same school, Orihime was sure every girl in sight would've been after him. He was tall, had a fit body and the bluest eyes she's even seen. And Orihime felt her heart flutter at the site of him.

The've left the aquarium. For some reason, she had a nagging feeling about the two of them going out today. It wasn't a date, or so she told herself. The sun finally set and the street light started to shine everything in sight. They continued to walk in silence. Her thoughts continued to wonder until they've reached the end of the road.

"Did you like it?" He broke her thoughts looking straight ahead.

"Did I like...what are you talking?" She caught her breathe.

"The aquarium."

"Yes. Of course! But it was very unexpected of you. I never thought a guy like you would want to go in there."

"Glad you like it." He replied.

"How was school? I'm sure you were excited to see your friends, to eat lunch together and to study with them..."

"It was boring. Nothing special." He interrupted.

They stood next to each others and remain quiet. A few minutes passed until she finally spoke.

"Why were you waiting for met at the school gate, Grimmjow? Tell me the truth."

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "I wanted to see you."

Orihime felt her heart skipped a beat. In truth, she felt herself blushing at such a huge declaration.

"Tch. You happy now? I'm leavin..." His voice sounded different, almost embarrassed.

Before he had a chance to leave, she caught him on his sleeve and stopped him.

"Why... why do you want to see me?" Orihime bit her lower lips nervously.

He looked at her for a few seconds and let out a wearily sigh.

"Because I wanted to be with you."

"Why do you want to be with me...?"

As if sensing his sharp glances, she decided to let him go, but he was a move faster and pulled her more into him.

"To do things like this." Was all he said to her.

Orihime could scent his cologne, it was a fragile peppermint. Their faces were dangerously close as they stared at each other. He gave her the same look as he did back then, when he dragged her outside the party. Despite with his usual arrogance and coolness, there was something more than that. Orihime could see a mixed emotions in his eyes again that made her hold her breathe. She saw a myriad of emotions - sincerity, desire, anger, softness, love. _Love?_ Getting involve with Grimmjow is dangerous, but, falling in love with him is more dangerous.

"Dont..." She whispered.

Grimmjow did not hear her. He trailed his fingers down her face, her neck and touched her hair.

"Be my woman. Orihime" Grimmjow said, leaning forward.

In an instant, she felt his mouth covering hers. Orihime moaned feeling his tongue slide inside her mouth and asking her to response him. It was absolute a whole new sensation for her. She heard a groan and the kiss was deepen. It was full with passion, lust and warmth. And right now, she wasn't afraid, and the things that she is allowing him. The kiss made her excited. His kiss made her addicted. Orihime never wanted to leave. She felt Grimmjow tighten his arms around her, pressing himself against her. Orihime shivered, feeling his hardness.

The kiss finally broke. Her chest was pounding, her heart was overflowing and her mind was dismay.

At this very moment, time has stopped and two lonely souls stood in this place.

"My house is near the area..." He spoke in a low sexy tone.

There was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

"...I want you, Orihime."

* * *

Orihime couldn't remember how she ended up kissing Grimmjow. No. She doesn't even know how she ended up to be in his house, right now.

In fact, she was under a spell. His spell. His words were like magic and it worked on her. She was unable to resist him. And Orihime didn't gave it much thought that he was capable to influence her sexually. Yet, here he was in front of her, still the same person, but somehow different with the usual surface image. It was just him, a monster in a form of a man who somehow made her wanted to know more about him.

"Grimmjow..." Orihime gasped for air, feeling his kiss trailed down her neck.

He kissed her deeply, nipping her skin and leaving marks. His marks. Hearing her panting and moaning in ecstasy. Grimmjow did not expected her to feel the same as him, or understand his feeling. All he wants was her tonight. Bringing his head back up, he looked at her again. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, seducing him to fast her. Grimmjow locked his lips immediately, increasing his pace, grabbed one of her breast, feeling it, playing it and pinching it. His fingers then dug into her thighs, separated her legs and pressing himself into her.

Orihime flung her eyes open at the sudden increased of his movements. Her trembling hands ran through his hair, around his neck and called out his name again and again. An electric current raced down her spine and feeling this weird sensation to the pit of her stomach, leaving her breathless and tingling. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt and soon the shirt was removed, tossed to the ground, revealing a well-built body. Hers are also removed, until a black laced bra was being revealed, and half naked in front of those crystal blue eyes.

"No. Don't look..." Orihime looked at the other side, feeling embarrassed.

"You're beautiful, Orhime." Grimmjow whispered in her ears.

They made their way to the bedroom, accidentally knocking down a few objects on the floor, proven the fact that this moment is real. That she is in his house. Grimmjow continued to kiss her and his hands roughly grabbed her ass under her thong. _Thong? What a sexy babe_. He lifted her up and carrying her to the bed. Everything was forgotten. Grimmjow laid her down and buried his face in her neck. He took off her skirt, running his hands through her milky skinned legs and hearing her moans.

Impulsively, he spread her legs, messaging her through that thin fabric panty.

"AH!" Orihime cried in ecstasy.

"Ssh. Relax yourself and enjoy it."

Orihime breathed. "Grimmjow... I'm feeling weird..my head is spinning."

"Its normal." He kissed her once more. "I'll be gentle."

Grimmjow unhooked her bra and tossed it away. Their clothes were scattered around the room and only two naked figures on the bed. Grimmjow played with her gigantic breast and pink nipples. He sucked it, twisted it, grabbed it. Orihime felt him grind her against his hardness, everything was sensed sensitively. With every stroke, her juice started to leak and soon mositurizing his length. Even for a moment, even if it wasn't love, she would let it happen. She would allow him to take away something she was supposed to treasure and gave it in with the special one she vowed to committed her life to. Their face were only an inch away, as she looked into the blue abyss of his eyes. Orihime realized that she would probably regret it later but she wanted to feel him. She had no idea of what real love was. But not anymore. It only took one word, one look from him to break her principles and her barriers. And even if it wasn't like she had imagined, even if it will be over tomorrow, she would allow him to do whatever he wanted as long as this feeling is true.

With one move, he was inside her. It was hot, tight and wet. Grimmjow put his hands around her pressing himself closer to her, until she could finally adjust to him. He whispered and kissed her. Her pain was soon slowly drifted away, replaced by pleasure and desire of wanting more of him.

Orihime moaned loudly. Grimmjow growled deeply.

"Ah! Grimmjow."

"You're so hot."

"Mhmm~ Grimm..." She managed.

Grimmjow began to thrust harder and faster. And slammed up all his length into her fully. Her voice echoed in the room, her nails sank deeply on his back, leaving scratches and pain twitched on his back. But it didn't bothered Grimmjow much. He won't stop tonight. He will show her everything and let her experience what is sex. Even if she cried or protested he will not let her go. At this very moment, he would allow her to see his heart, allowing her to take it away because he wants to love her. He can't hold out any longer. She made him wanted to cum so badly. Grimmjow panted. Her tightness was innumerable, despite how wet she was. He was feeling the pressure building up inside him. Suddenly, he began to slam into her even faster.

She moaned. She pleaded. She growled. Orihime was the first to reach orgasm, clinging to him tight and screaming his name, soon, he was close to release himself within her. He thrusted. He ejected. Hot, white liquid fulfilled up in her core. They panted. They sweated. They were in heaven. His mouth sought hers in a needed kiss and her hands pulled him down to meet the kiss riding out their pleasure together. Grimmjow remained inside of her, not pulling out yet, continued to laid more kisses upon her lips, before moving his mouth to her neck and kissing it apologetic from his abuse earlier. Then, he swiftly pulled out, followed with the mixed of his cum out.

The moonlight shined through the room, brightened on two bodies. One has a muscular back and one has a smooth slender body. They both did not know how long time has passed. Grimmjow stroked her hair tenderly, looking at the sleeping beauty on his chest.

 _Because of the heart. I lust for everything about you._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Grimmjow opened his eyes, slowly realizing that he has spent the whole night with her in his room. He tilted his head a little, looked at the window seeing that it was almost dawn. What would she say to him when she woke up? Would she smile or cry for feeling guilty? Even without Aizen's command, she will still be out of his reach. Shinigiami will never allow them to have any relationship and Arrancar just won't be bother about it; he could've ignored them and moved on his life. But awfully realizing his feeling now was the worse. He wasn't a gentlemen and he wasn't kind. He knew what he wanted and he wanted _her._ Grimmjow turned his head looking at Orihime's sleeping figure. He traced his hand down her cheek, feeling her skin warm and his hands lingered on it. After the winter war photoshoot, everything will be over and he knew it. But still he wanted her, all of her, never looking back, regretting nothing and without holding.

The sun finally rose sending faint rays of light to shine the room. Orihime's hair spread on the pillow and a sheet covering her curves. Her chest rising and falling against Grimmjow, one hand was on his chest. Her face remained calm and peaceful. This woman, who, ever, since he met her. She has managed to push him at the edge of hell. Grimmjow heard Orihime realizing light moans. He felt her moving and expecting to see her waking up soon.

Then, his phone that lay untouched on the table immediately sprung with a ring. He reached out for it, seeing the dialer whom interrupted his peaceful moment. Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair in frustration and answered the call.

* * *

The sound of laughter finally caught his attention and Ichigo took his eyes away from his cell phone, looking at too familiar black head sitting on the other side of the classroom. Rukia was reading the newest released comic. Ichigo puts his cellphone into his pocket and got off his seat. He couldn't concentrate at class today. The problem with Orihime not answering his calls yesterday night and now late at school made him worried. But then again, Orihime has been acting weird these days, but she was not feeling sick either. Then what could be wrong with her? Could it be she actually started to dislike him and keeping distance between him? Ichigo shook his head. _No. It can't be. Impossible._

"Stop worrying. She's not a kid anymore." Rukia spoke from behind.

"She has never been this late, something must have happened."

"Look." Rukia closed her comic. "You should stop this stupid act of yours."

"Her phone was off since yesterday night. Something must have happened." Ichigo was deeply lost in his thoughts and worried for Orihime's sake.

"I'm sure she is fine."

"I'm going to her house now."

Ok, she just had enough about it. Rukia gave an annoyed sigh and threw her comic on the table. "For god sake. Do you know what this makes you look like?" She glared at him. "Just like a pervert!"

Ichigo momentarily drew back at her sudden outburst. "I'm just worried about her." Ichigo yelled in frustration.

" _Worried?"_ Rukia repeated, with a hint of mock. "My brother has never behaved as aggressive as you are."

"That's because Byakuya never really care about you." Ichigo said, immediately regretting it.

Rukia widen her eyes, a flick of sadness came across.

"I guess, you're right..." Rukia snorted and frowned. "And what about you! Whenever its about Inoue you don't act like a brother at all, but more than that."

Ichigo stared back at her, not knowing what to say.

"You like Inoue not as a sister, but as a woman!" Rukia continued.

Ichigo remained motionless, not realizing that he was holding his breath.

She took a step closer, now standing very close to him. " I saw what you did to Inoue when I was at your house last time."

He looked at her wearily but did not object.

She put her arms around his neck pressing herself against him, something that he absolutely did not anticipate.

"I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" Rukia said. "If only you would be happy and cheer up, I'd be happy. At least, I thought that was how I felt. Then I saw you kissed Inoue. I should have been really happy for you, but..." Rukia paused. " but instead I'm jealous of Inoue."

He was about to push her away, but she touched his cheek drawing his attention back to her.

"I've always liked you, Ichigo."

* * *

It was nearly noon. Orihime has just arrived at school and quickly made her way on the corridor, she had to be careful not to attract too much attention. Having someone like Rukia, or worse, Ichigo questioning about her absence was the last thing she needed. As soon as she walked past some students, Orihime clutched her collar uncomfortably and pulling it higher. The event of last night still burned in her mind. His love consumed her and made her into a real woman. His love took her overwhelmed and brought her back to heaven. She was his. And now only the memory remained, and those marks on her neck. His marks. Orihime blushed at the thought about it. Any knowledge that she had experienced could not even compare to what he made her feel.

Her thoughts trailed of to this morning event. Orihime opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Millions and thousands questions ran through her head. She had a hard time recalling her memories, but feeling slight pain below her lower stomach. She turned her head sideways, observing her surroundings. There was a french window, some stylish modern furnitures, a white black sheet that she was laying on and subtle blue stripes in the rug bring out the coolness of the gray tones. A very smoothing bedroom theme overall.

"Morning, princess."

Orihime gasped in sudden realization. There was no need to look at the person to know who the voice belonged to.

 _That's right. I'm in Grimmjow's room, in his bed._

"I've prepared a bath for you. You will need that." Grimmjow responded.

Orihime nodded nervously, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Thank you."

She managed to get off the bed and started walking with a thin sheet, barely covering her curves. Orihime noticed her legs were shaking and blushed at the reason. They didn't only did once, but more than she had lost count. She cried, moaned and begged for him. Each touch, each kiss burned her skin. He was irresistible. She wanted him so badly. Normally, Orihime would've never dreamed of being like this way for any reason. She was naturally a little shy and unsure of herself and it only took one look from Grimmjow made her able to pull this off. Her heart fluttered at the thought and the fact that she had sex with him. Orihime fasted her steps, but accidentally tripped over the sheet, and before she had fallen on the floor. A pair of arms caught her. She felt warmth.

A second later she was carried by Grimmjow. But his gaze lingered on her face only for a moment before it stared moving down to her body. And the longer it stayed there, the deeper the intense gaze was seen in his eyes. Orihme shivered in excitement as his hungry eyes examined her half naked body. The lingering gaze he gave her made her tremble and blush as the sensation started to overwhelm her sending little tiny familiar spasms. Finally, his gaze met hers again and she held her breath as the crystal blue swept over her.

Orihime knew he was struggling to maintain his self-control, and without holding back any further, she saw his face coming closer and kiss her in reassurance. They kissed hungrily, impatiently and passionately while his palms guided on her breasts. Orihime nearly lost in her own pleasure until she noticed Grimmjow's sharp expression.

"What time do you have to go to school?" His breathing was uneven.

"8 am...sharp."

He took a glance at the time. "Its still early."

"But I need to shower and get ready for school..."

"Then forget about school. Skip it today."

"I can't." Orihime stated, moving her face forward to his.

"Oh yeah. You will." He continued stubbornly, locking his eyes on her.

A smug smirk curved at his lips at the memory of their event yesterday night when he traced his mouth down her neck, and she moaned his name as she was tortured with pleasure and pain. Without a warning, Grimmjow carried Orihime back on the bed. Whatever was left on his self-control shattered, he quickly disposed of his last piece of clothing and now hovered over her. And so it started..

Suddenly her phone rang snapping Orihime out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Inoue, this is Yoruichi. The photoshoot has been rescheduled earlier than what we have planned..."

Orihime carefully listened to the dialer on the other line.

"...we need you to come to the agency now. Don't worry. We will also notified your school about this matter."

An hour later she was sitting and being applied with make-ups on her face. Her long straight hair has become a wavy curly one. The door opened and a woman came in smiling at her. Orihime saw the woman from the mirror reflection and nodded in response.

"The concept for this photoshoot would be dating and will be featured on next month's magazine." Yoruichi announced excitedly.

Orihime blinked. "I see and who will be my partner for this? Ichigo?"

"No, darling. Lets say its a brand new experience for you because you'll be working with a Arrancar."

"WHAT." Orihime gasped in disbelief.

"Seems like it was Urahara and Aizen's idea of doing so."

"It is correct." Urahara appeared into the room and spoke calmly. "Lets say we've figured out that it will be a good idea before taking the Winter war's photoshoot. But first, let me introduce your partner for this photoshoot." Urahara turned and called out to the door.

Orihime titled her head to the side while waiting anxiously to have her partner's identify to be reveal, and the sooner the better it is. Hoping it won't be Nnorita or Szayel in particular, since she never had any good impression of them. Orihime heard footsteps sounds coming near and next, a familiar face appeared. And she held her breathe. _What is he doing at here?! Its not like he is any better than others._

"Now. Let me introduce your partner for this photoshoot." Urahara paused and continued. "Grimmjow Jaegrjaques."

Grimmjow stared at Orihime, smirked at her reaction. "Nice to meet you."

Orihime swallowed, wondering how is she able to cope with this situation. _Just act normal, you can do this. You can do this!_ She turned to him with a brilliant smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can work this well together."

Grimmjow nodded and inched closer. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Grimmjow Jaegrjaques. My partner for this photoshoot."

"I'm your boyfriend, woman." Grimmjow corrected her.

Orihime tensed. She did not expect him saying that in front of everyone.

 _Interesting_. Urahara came up to stand between them and breaking the silence.

"Shall we begin the photoshoot?" He asked,looking at them interestingly. "Or would you guys need more time?"

"Its unnecessary." Grimmjow came up to Orihime, ignoring the stares around them. "We are ready for the photoshoot."

* * *

Ichigo threw his phone on the bed. He has been trying to reach Orihime but her phone was off. _She's probably having a photoshoot right now._ Ichigo ran a hand over his hair and sat on his chair depressingly. For some reason, he has been feeling extremely unease since yesterday. Its like a big black hole in his chest, slowly melting all of his self-control and making him restless. He reached out for a photo-frame sitting on the table and managed a smile. It was a family photo taken a year before his mom's accident. Everyone was smiling, simply being happy. Ichigo ran a finger over it. He may seem to be an overprotected brother, not allowing any guys coming near Orihime. But the truth is that they are not blood related.

"Do you hate me as an overprotected brother?" Ichigo asked the photo-frame.

He stared drearily at a young Orihime.

She looked cheerful, was smiling brightly.

"Will we still be the same when you know about the truth of your birth?"

Ichigo's hand remained unfixed on the photo frame without letting it off.

He could never imaged the day when the truth was revealed. He never dared, it was something he fear about to happen. He never had a reason to be afraid, but not until he had awfully realized that he had let his feeling to get involved. And now he sees his 'younger sister' as a very important person in his life. His thoughts then trailed off to Rukia. And to his greatest astonishment, was being confronted and confessed by her. Rukia was only a friend, she was just a friend. He never even looked at her as a woman. What was there to look at the first place when he has Orihime in his mind.

Ichigo closed his eyes. _So she has always liked me..._

Love and hate, just a thin line in between. A complex emotions, making it one of the greatest feelings that people will ever have or suffered in their lifetime. Ichigo knows how it feels to like somebody, he have come to understand love. Love is more powerful than hate. But love is outnumbered by hate. This explains his attitude and actions, where peace did not last too long when Orihime is not in a place where he could see her. Love goes within the lover but shrinks within the world. Oh hell yes he did. He often feel hatred to protect from the fear of his affection, which often leave him feeling unease **.** Ichigo groaned in frustration and pressed his forehead against the cool surface of his desk.

He really was an idiot, wasn't he? Rukia did not mention anything afterwards. Like always, he expected her to treat him with casual insults with a hint of sacrasm in her voice. Maybe she would mock him for falling into one of her pranks, but it was different. They stood, him behind her, watching and waiting for her to response, instead she gave him a weak smile and left. They were so similar, similar in many ways. What if his affection was also one sided love? _ARGH!_ He had enough, while his insides twisted and his mind imagined all kinds of weird things. Ichigo thought to himself furiously.

Afterward he's just a coward.

* * *

 _"_ You don't seem to be happy much about it."

Orihime considered his words. _Not happy about what?_ If its either Szayel or Nnorita standing next to her now, she surely would prefer him more.

"I'm not. I rather have you instead of others." She replied to Grimmjow.

Before she had a chance to leave, Grimmjow caught her arm and turned her facing him.

"You have no idea how much your words means to me now." He said, looking straight at her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt his grip on her arms, and a moment later found herself face to face with him. Grimmjow pulled her into an unexpected kiss. Rough, warmth, passion. The taste of his kiss, was exactly like his surface.

"What do you think you're doing." Orihime said nervously once the kiss ended.

"Kissing my woman." Grimmjow gave her a smirk.

"You shouldn't do this, and what is someone saw it?"

"I don't give a shit about them."

"Grimm..."

"Unless you want more." He interrupted her. "I know your body and every inch or it very well."

Orihime immediately turned her head away in embarrassment, too bad she did not see the slight smirk appeared for just a sec.

The photo shoot was soon announced to begin. It didn't take as long as what people have expected, it went smooth and without having any problem between them. They were so natural, so comfortable and so like normal couple. Orihime encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She met his gaze locking her eyes with his. Orihime felt strangely a myriad of emotions - peaceful, tenderness, desire, love and a bizarre feeling. Then, realizing his face was very close to hers. Orihme caught her breath and founding herself becoming nervous. She couldn't look away, she wouldn't look away. Without giving another second. She saw Grimmjow moving forward and their lips were an inch away. Instead of feeling his lips on hers. Grimmjow kissed Orihime on the forehead. And the flash of camera captured this very moment, followed by a declaration to the end of the photoshoot.

They walked back in silence, without holding hands or chatting or even showing affection between the two of them during the photo shoot. How could he do that to her? How could he even do that in front of everyone? Orihime's thoughts continue to wander until they've reached to their changing rooms.

"Meet me at the car park later." Grimmjow spoke quickly.

Orihime was about to protest, but he then encircled his arms around her waist.

"I will be on my car waiting." he said huskily and left.

Orihime closed the door behind her, stood with her shoulder pressing against the wall for support. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was racing and couldn't calm her nerves down. If anyone found out what she was doing. If Ichigo knew, would they still treat her the same? Her friends probably won't trust her. But everyone surely deserves a chance, a chance to understand each other, to communicate with, to enjoy each others company, and, to fallen in love. What caused them to hate each other today was mainly due to the rivalry, and apart from that, what is let between them? Nothing.

In truth, Orihime felt conflicted, conflicted of not knowing where her loyalty lies and where it belonged to. But most importantly, she hated herself lying to her friends. As far as she knew, Grimmjow was the only one who could made her heart beats, and attracts her gaze whenever he is around.

She hurriedly changed her clothes, left the room and took the elevator. The decreased floor numbers, increased her anticipation, and the sound of arrival at the basement gave her a mental kick. She looked around the basement. There was no sign of Grimmjow. _This is strange. I wonder what kind of plans was he up to. I should find him immediately._ Orihime began to wander around the car-park, trying to look for him. Suddenly, a black BMW i8 appeared and stopped in front of her. The window came down. And there revealed Grimmjow on the driver seat.

"Get in." He spoke to her.

And she listened to him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right direction to my house?" Orihime asked.

"Its not." Grimmjow simply answered.

"Then where are we going?"

"Just seat and relax woman."

"But I thought you said home."

He didn't response, instead was looking straight. Orihime followed his gaze. She couldn't see it very clear, but there were lights at the far end. Everything came closer and suddenly realizing they are on top of the hill with an incredible night view of the city. As soon as the engine stopped roaring, Orihime quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car. She started walking unconsciously towards it to get a better view.

She finally reached to a point, amazed by the city lights. Grimmjow was standing behind watching her. She took another quick look at him before returning her gaze back.

"Its nice, isn't it?" Grimmjow came up to her.

"Its absolutely stunning..."

Grimmjow let out a chuckle. To him she's just like a kid, easily satisfied.

"I've never thought this city would be this beautiful." She said. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"If you want. I can always bring you here."

"Why did you brought me here tonight?"

"Always asking hell lots of questions." Grimmjow complained and hugged her from behind. "I just want to share this place with the person I like. And you're my woman."

Orihime turned half way and looked at him in slight confusion.

"Listen, princess." Grimmjow started. "I want your heart."

"The heart?" Her voice sounded so unsure and worried.

"No matter what happened and even if its your friends trying to stop me. I'll fight them."

"Don't." Orihime immediately protested."I don't want you or my friends to get hurt."

"Everything is worth the fight, if its for you." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

Orihime remained quiet. It was getting cold and this topic is making her unease.

"Are they that important?"

Orihime reluctantly gave a sigh. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you either."

"If you have to make a decision, which one would you choose?"

"Why does it matter? It's not that you..."

"Answer me." He insisted.

There was something different about him. His eyes, his voice, his tone. Grimmjow always had a serious expression, but right now, there was a distinct harshness that she did not notice before. It made her uncomfortable. They remained him so close brought back a flood of familiar emotions. Should she tell that she struggled between her friends and him or pretend that she did not know what he was talking about? He probably won't believe that. While she tried to hide her uneasiness, her body was much honest than herself.

Silently, she brought her hands around, trying to calm herself down. Grimmjow was right. She should have be able to make a decision, yet why is she hesitating? What is she hesitating about? Her loyalty? Her friends? Her dignity? Or her self-esteem? Orihime doesn't know.

Grimmjow noticed her shivering. He looked at her petite figure feeling himself being pulled into two directions. The realization of his feelings told him to leave and never get involve too much with her. The woman did not feel the same and probably viewed him as one of her many friends. Even without Aizen's command , she was still out of his reach. Shinigami wouldn't allow them to have anything kind of relationship or any interactive being formed. Yet, she still got under his skin and made him dare to hope on ridiculous things.

"Lets go." He spoke, taking his eyes away from hers.

"Grimmjow?"

"Its getting cold and late." He said, began walking away.

"Where are we going?" She asked, following him.

He titled his head to the side. "I'm taking you home."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

Grimmjow stood with his shoulder pressed against the wall, looking out the window at the crescent moon outside. He felt frustrated, like the moon was also mocking at him that he had failed since the beginning he had met her.

After the conversation up on the hill. They barely spoke to each other, each was lost in their own thoughts. One minute ago, they were enjoying their time together and watch the city lights. Next, she refused him and shattered all his believe within his ridiculous hopes. But then he remembered her face before she unbuckled the seatbelt and left his car. Even it was a spilt moment, he could've sworn he saw something different. And all he wanted nothing much more, but to kiss her, feel her warmth, hearing her moans and until both of them were out of their breath. Grimmjow clutched his hands. Once again, was he asking too much or putting up too many false hopes? Why can't she belongs to him?

Grimmjow felt disguised every time he saw her filtering with other men and for some reasons he could not maintain himself, making him want to snatch and lock her up from everyone including her friends, and especially Kurosaki. Grimmjow frowned. He never liked the orange hair boy- an arrogant brat who thinks he could beat everyone, a fool for challenging them and a moron who believe that he is a hero. Everyone's hero. And _h_ _er_ hero. Grimmjow didn't understand whats so great about Kurosaki. He was a complete stranger, a nobody, yet, she seemed to be more comfortable and concern about him, and it made him snapped from the inside.

Then he heard the door closed behind him and turned to see expected faces.

"You guys didn't let anyone see ya, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course not." One of them answered, moving closer to him. "Although in coming here, I couldn't help noticing some Shinigami seemed to be training at the gymnasium."

"Tch." Grimmjow sneered. "I bet they even went so far as to secretly started their training as well. Well looks like we got our work cut out for us boys."

Grimmjow puased for a split second. Kurosaki sure is a pain in the ass, but a fool is always a fool.

"Like I said, killing them ASAP would have been the best plan of action!" Grimmjow said coming up to them. "D-Roy, Shau-Ron, Edrad, Eil-Forte, Nakeim."

They all nodded in response.

"Don't hold back. Don't even brother distinguishing one from another." Grimmjow command, turning to look at the boys. "It doesn't matter if they only have minuscule speck of power. I don't want you to leave a single one of em standing. We're going to kill 'em all!"

* * *

Ichigo has never felt that good in a long time. He was finally able to get some sword practice, not to mention to pick up some training with his partner, Renji. It has been days and weeks since his last time picking up a wooden sword. The photoshoot kept them occupied lately, yet, they haven't forgotten their hobbit, Kendo. And now, they have immediately started their match, without wasting any seconds. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. The sequences continued as Ichigo kept hitting his head on, and Renji kept blocking.

Then he heard someone entered the gym and slammed the door.

"Rukia" Ichigo said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious?"

"But I thought you were busy."

"Well. We have decided to polish our skills as well."

" _We?"_ Ichigo repeated looking strangely at Rukia.

Within the next second, a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"O-su! How's it going Ichigo?"

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo greeted him.

He then noticed two more figures stepping inside the gym.

"Rangiku-san" He ran towards them, and finally pointed his finger. "Toushirou!"

The young teen stared at Ichgio for calling his first name.

"Its 'Hitsugaya' to you." He corrected Ichigo and walked away.

Ichigo chuckled at the usual coldness reaction given and turned his attention back to the group.

"So you guys are also here for training? But I don't think we have enough woodern swords."

"No. We don't need those." Rukia started.

"What do you mean?"

"Because we will be using real swords tonight." She tossed the object in front of him.

* * *

Six figures stepped out of the dark into the peaceful alley.

"I don't want you to let even one of them away." Grimmjow ordered his people.

He turned around, heading to the gym at the end of the road.

Tonight he will make his point, and Kurosaki will not dare to go against them or him again. He will show him his strength and the difference between their skills. _I'll rip a hole in you, Kurosaki._ Grimmjow's eyes were deadly dangerous and sharp; the only obvious thing shown was the blood lust to kill. It was the only thing he wanted to do, and the only thing he could do. The desire to crush Kurosaki Ichigo with absolutely victory. Grimmjow finally arrived at the gym. He opened the door and stepped inside with his pack.

The door was then slammed loudly behind, withdrawing many Shinigami's attention. He didn't missed a single part, in particular seeing a surprised and shocked look on Kurosaki. _There you are._ Screw the rules, he will finish him here tonight.

"This is not your place, Arrancar." Toushirou warned them.

"Shau-Ron. Nakeim." Grimmjow called as the two immediately took out their swords and smashed against Toushirou and Rangiku.

"What the hell." Renji stormed and yelled. "The hell do you think you're doing-"

Before Renji could finish. From the corner of his eyes he saw a sword swung to him and blocked it.

"Greeting, brother." Eli-Forte smirked to Renji.

"You guys sure have weird ways of doing things." Ikkaku said and stood in front of his opponent." Oi. This is not a street fight, big guy."

"OH? Street fight? No matter how hard you try, you're gonna be slaughtered." Edrad grinned.

"Za so?" Renji raised his brows.

And now on the other side of the gym. An Arrancar gave a mischievous grin.

"I still can't decide which way to kill you yet."

"Tsch." Ichigo cursed under his breathe. "I'll fight over you, Arran-"

"Get out of my way, Ichigo."

"Rukia." Ichigo noticed her.

"I'll be your opponent. Arrancar." Rukia walked past Ichigo, preparing to unsheathed her sword.

"I can handle this guy by myself." Ichigo puts his hand on Rukia's shoulder trying to pull her back.

"Stop always trying to be everyone's hero."

"I'm not trying to be a hero, but saving your ass."

"I don't need it."

"You're not ready for a fight yet."

"He is not the guy you should deal with. You should handle that guy over there..."

Before Ichigo could respond. The Arrancar launched the first assault, putting all his strength into it and Rukia had to take a few steps backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in concern.

Rukia was a little taken aback by the sheer brutality of the Arrancar's attack.

She dodged it and the next hit made her jump into the air to avoid it. Rukia then launched herself to him. But her attempt was blocked.

"Arrancar. No.16 D-Roy at your service." The Arrancar introduced.

"Thirteenth Squard-"

"You really don't need to say it." D-Roy said tonelessly. "After all, if I had to hear all the name of every person I'm planing to kill tonight, it'd really become troublesome after a while."

"I see." Rukia replied quietly.

D-Roy saw Rukia changing her approach. He never saw it coming. One second ago. The Shinigami was down with one knee some distance away, and in next he was face to face with her drawn sword. Although he was able to dodge it, but he wasn't able to dodge what came next. _How is it possible._ D-Roy's eyes widen. There was an opening between their swords and she slashed. Her sword cut through D-Roy on the chest, leaving a deep wound. The blood came gashing down.

Rukia looked behind. There, D-Roy was lying on the ground breathing heavily. She knew it was over.

Suddenly, she felt an awfully painful punch in the stomach and making her fall on the ground.

Ichigo shouted her name. He started running and strikes his sword preparing to slice the one who hurt Rukia, but the attack was dodged.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo roared and jumped to his side.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and threw him forcefully to the other side of the gym.

He didn't need a sword. His bare hand were enough to crush him. Grimmjow didn't waste any moment. He appeared in front of a shocked Ichigo and rammed his fist into his face. Grimmjow continued to punch his fist violently into Ichigo. He kept hitting without breaking the rhythm. Impulsively, aggressively, ferociously. And Ichigo couldn't do anything but to take it. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo once more and gave him a kick in the stomach, sending him flying backwards and hit the wall full force.

Ichigo fell down holding his stomach and coughing vigorously.

"Tch. Is that all you've got." Grimmjow gave him a look of complete boredom. "I'm disappointed. Shinigami."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo sneered. "Its only the beginning."

Grimmjow took his steps closer to Ichigo and both hands in his pocket with a hint of detest in the eyes.

"It's over."

Before he could finish Ichigo with one more attack. He felt a strong force pulling him on the shoulder.

" **Grimmjow."**

Grimmjow froze in disbelief. _HolyShit, the hell is he doing here?!_

"Why the hell are you here!?" Grimmjow turned around to face him. "Ulquiorra."

"Why? Do you really not understand?"

Grimmjow glared at him, but not answering.

"Taking it upon yourself and mobilizing 5 Arrancar for picking up a fight, to attack Shinigami. You don't understand right?"

Slience.

"Aizen-sama is furious." Ulquiorra said coldly. "We're leaving."

Grimmjow had no choice but to listen to Ulquiorra and gave one last look at Ichigo standing a few feet away.

Ichigo was furious. _The hell will I let you guys leave like this. Never._

"Wait! Where the hell are you going!"

"Shut up. We're leaving obviously."

"Stop fucking fooling around. You come and attack us and when you feel like it..." Ichigo yelled angrily. "Leave? Stop joking around! Come back here!"

"You stop fucking around!" Grimmjow spoke absolute deadly. "Our unfinished fight spared your life. The next time we met will be your end. Kurosaki."

* * *

Orihime was panting.

She finally reached to the hospital, and searching for Rukia's room. She was nervous and scared of the sight that awaited her on the other side.

"Orihime." She heard Ichigo when the door was opened.

Orihime walked into Rukia's room, watching doctors and nurses running in and out. Rukia was still unconscious, with a calm and peaceful expression on her face. Renji was next to Rukia's bed, studied her instantly and holding her hand tightly. Her color seem to have return, yet it was still pale.

"Good evening. My name is Dr. Unohana, in charge of taking care of Kuchiki Rukia." A woman with motherly face introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor. May we know what is happening to her?" Renji asked anxiously.

"Miss Kuchiki seem to have her middle ribs fractured, which is most common when it comes to rib fracture." The doctor continues to examine the medical reports on her chart. "Concerning the fact that she was not fully recovered from her pervious injury. I would recommend her to stay at the hospital at least three days."

"Is she going to wake up soon?"

"Miss Kuchiki should be waking up shortly, in case she's awaken. Please inform our nurses."

Renji sighed in relief, knowing Rukia would be fine from now on and thanked the doctor.

The doctor stayed for a few more minutes, writing something on the chart and checking the patient for one last time, before she politely excused herself from the room. Leaving the room with Renji, Ichigo and Orihime.

Orihime sat on the chair next to the bed. "How did this happened?"

"We were having our usual training, until the Arrancars decided to pick up a fight with us." Ichigo began his explanation and lowered his voice.

 _The Arrancars._ Orihime felt her heart beated a skip, afraid of hearing that familiar name.

"They suddenly appeared in our gym and started to unleashed their swords." Ichigo paused and clutched his fist firmly. "The next time I see him. I'll kill him for sure."

Orihime bit the lower lips of hers. "Who was it that started this fight?"

Renji sneered in response, holding both his arms.

Orihime felt a wave of something strange, that was a mix of guilt and anxious. She turned to Ichigo, finding herself locked in his gaze. Her breathe became uneven.

Ichigo frowned and finally spoke. "Grimmjow."

* * *

It was late and quiet in the hospital.

He walked silently into the darkness, no one was seen on his way and only a mixed smell of chemistry lingered in the air. What is he doing? He did not know. All he knew was that she would be here. He continued his pace. What should he tell her? He had no idea, never had he ever felt the urge to explain himself.

Grimmjow raised his head straight. There was a faint voice coming from the corner. Who could it be? What are they talking? He took a few steps closer.

"Orihime." He heard the name of the person he came to see.

He turned his head into the direction of the voice. At first he couldn't see clearly. Then two shadow came into focus and he saw two recognizable figures. There was the woman he loves and the man he hates.

* * *

She couldn't believe this, most importantly, being told that Grimmjow was the one who started the fight. Everything around her was immediately a haze. Her friends were injured, some had cuts and bruised, yet, some were much more worse than that. Rukia was an example, now laying on the hospital bed. Her anxiety grew with each passing seconds. She should've been aware from the start, as soon as she got involved with him. How could she be so careless for not acknowledging it sooner?

 _Are you afraid?_ Grimmjow's words rang in her head. _We're rivals. Keep that in your mind._

Orihime walked wearily out from the patient room, breathing unevenly and unable to bear the mixed emotions torturing deep down her heart. She tried to convince herself that this was nothing more but an accident that somehow went wrong. He wouldn't done this. He couldn't be this cruel to her. Orihime didn't go too far, only stopped after serval steps down the corridor. Rivalry was just a foolish act that has been taken too serious and over exaggerate. Hate won't solve anything. But now, something as obvious as this should've seen from a mile away.

 _How did this happen? I thought it would be alright, I thought Grimmjow will not be like this! I didn't think it would end like this! I don't know anything! I don't know anymore! What should I believe in? Grimmjow!_

Her body has become colder and colder.

Then a pair of strong and warm grip on her shoulder, turning her around, her eyes met with a pair of hazel eyes in silent anticipation.

"Orihime." Ichigo looked at her in concern.

He saw a trance of broken-hearted on her expression and brought his arms around her.

"Why are we constantly fighting and hurting each others? Is there an end of this!"

She nearly cried, feeling her eyes moisten.

Ichigo tighten his hug and pulled her even closer to him.

"There will never be truce between Shinigami and Arrancar." He said quietly ."But we'll become stronger not just for our sake, but for our friends."

Orihime lowered her head, guilt was consuming her entire body. This was all wrong! He couldn't go this far. He couldn't do this to her when she realized... Orihime held her hands nervously and trying to calm down. _Please, Grimmjow._ She closed her eyes in depression and prayed in desperation. She has known him for years. Yes, Grimmjow scared her at the very beginning, after witnessing how he fought in those street fights. But now, what scares her was not that, instead it was knowing her heart had draw a little closer to his. She never saw it coming and was not expecting to be attached to such a person.

"I swear I'll take Grimmjow down the next time I see him." Ichigo spoke with absolute determination.

She breathed deeply. _No. Please. I don't want this to happen._

"He will pay for this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey, dude, are you listening?!" Nnorita was getting irritated. Lately, Grimmjow has been getting on his nerve. He may be rude and quite disrespectful, but for the past weeks he has been ignoring everyone.

Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted as he tore away his gaze from a magazine article interviewing Orihime.

"What do you want, Nnorita?"

"Since you were the chosen one, you've been following the chick. The hell is your problem?"

"Nonsense."

"As far as I am concerned, every single one of this building is aware of it." Nnorita said coming to stand next to him. "If you think we didn't noticed you staring, then you're a fool."

Grimmjow eyes narrowed but didn't say anything.

"We all know what happened after that fight with Kurosaki." Nnorita's smirk grew even larger. "Instead of going to Aizen's office, you were at the hospital where one of Kurosaki's friend was hospitalized. Who wouldn't thought a tough ass like you will have care over a little girl?"

Grimmjow cursed under his breathe. The word sure spread fast. Nnorita was damn right. He did went to the hospital, knowing that Orihime must be there, and saw her being comforted by Kurosaki. At that point all negativity was felt; jealously, hopeless and regret. Funny how his insides began to boil. He never had a reason to let his feelings to get involved. Then she _happen to be the one._

"What are you gonna do about the chick?" He heard Nnorita asked.

"Stay out of this, Nnorita." And with those words he disappeared into the corner, leaving Nnorita alone in the hallway.

"Well, well, well. Look who is talking! " Nnroita sneered, looking into the distance. _That chick surely not only knows how to bandage, but bandaged his 'brain' as well._ And even though Grimmjow did not show it., Nnorita knew he was pissed off. But still, he was impressed how he tried to remain his profile. Nnroita smirked.

* * *

It was two hours since Nnorita disappeared from his sight. Grimmjow sat on his chair pondering the situation. Orihime and he haven't spoken since the sword fight on that night. He didn't even know where she have been up to and how is she doing. Both group were injured. Sword fights were never a joke. And he was always in for it to fulfill the blood lust in fights. But he remembered the image in his head made him see everything in another light. As much as he hated to admit, Kurosaki will be there for her. Yet he knew this was the wrong time for him. Wrong time, wrong girl, wrong rival. _Goddamn it._

He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed heavily. How could he ever treat her this way? No wonder she was still reluctant to confess her feelings for him. Did she even have any feelings? Or was it just compassion? Or worst was she forced? He felt an overwhelming rush of uncertainty and anxiety. But the way she looked at him when he kissed and touched her, she must at least had some feelings for him.

Screw it. He _had_ to know. He had to see her, now. He couldn't wait any longer. Grimmjow knew what he had to do. He had to, at all costs, take her away from her friends, never letting her out of his sight. She might protest, she might tell him to go away. But he will not give up. He could not give up.

He hurried left, ignoring people from behind, saying something to him. Everything was a blur except for the one he wished to see.

Grimmjow finally arrived at her apartment. He looked at the door silently and slowly reached his hand and rang the doorbell.

"Did you forget something, Ichi..." Orihime said opening it, and froze.

Grimmjow stood on the other side, looking back at her.

"No, not Ichigo." He corrected her.

Orihime felt her heart pounding as her anxiety grew, but so did her resolve.

Grimmjow didn't wait for her to invite him in. He stepped inside watching her, then closing the door behind. Usually confident and collected **,** Grimmjow felt his whole body stiffen, as soon as his eyes met hers. All he wanted to do was nothing more but pull her to him, feeling her warmth, push him inside of her, and keep thrusting until she called out his name.

He couldn't believe that he could lost his self- control so easily.

While he seemed perfectly calm, Orihime was too nervous to think rationally. There was so much she wanted to say, yet not knowing where to start. She felt like she was going out of her mind. He made her feel things, strange things, and things she couldn't comprehend.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me." He began.

She did not reply. Was still a bit bummed by his sudden appearance.

"Are you afraid? To see your friends being injured."

Orihime tensed, her hands were shaking. Should she yell at him? or remain calmness at him? But she felt like a mess inside. Nevertheless, he is standing right here in her house.

"Why did you hurt the ones that I care about?" Orihime finally spoke. "Why was it _you_?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Arrancar and they're Shinigami. Its normal to fight."

"But that doesn't mean we can't be friends..."

"All those cuts and bruises. You saw what happened to Kuchiki Rukia. Do you still think its possible? Don't be stupid."

"Stop it! Why are you being like this...?"

"It doesn't matter one way or the other. You should know where we stand." He interrupted and slammed his fist into the wall.

Orihime swallowed.

Nothing about him should ever surprise her anymore. He always did whatever he wanted, changed his mood whenever he wanted, just like a storm that came and went, without any warning. She didn't like it a bit, his behavior was just too weird, and sometimes seemed even hurt. Whenever she wanted to know more about him, those walls of his were too impulsive and difficult to breach. As if he is a monster, refusing anyone and ready to eat up them at any second.

Grimmjow observed Orihime's reaction.

"I will still be planning on fighting. Everything won't change."

"You can't or you won't _change_ it?"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows.

"Why..."

 _Why can't you understand that I'm in love with you._ _And I don't know what to do with myself._ _I don't want to see you getting hurt and hurting other people._

"It never too late. Just don't it anymore." Orihime said to him.

"While you're concerning about such a thing, one of our people, probably are fighting and bleeding. You are making a useless fuss." Grimmjow paused, and drew out a sigh seeing her hesitation. "This change nothing."

"Of course we can! We are just blinded for not being able to see beyond the rivalry."

Orihime look up to meet his eyes. His sharp expression was gone, replaced by surprise.

"Fighting will not be our first priority, but the things that you do..."

"What am I to you?" He interrupted, his eyes searching hers.

Orihime stared at him trying to come up with an answer.

"Why won't you say it?" There was a strange hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't understand you." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"Who do your heart and body belongs to?"

Such irrational question. His stares were so intense. So much emotions. Orihime couldn't hold it any longer. The entire experience was a rollarcoaster. He confused her. She should've been mad with him for fighting against her friends, and especially coming after Ichigo, yet, she wanted to forgive him. Falling in love with him leads her into a dangerous territory that she couldn't imagine and terrifies her. How could she be with someone who always acted on his own?

 **"** I don't know anymore." Orihime cried, voice nearly broken. "My feelings are too complicated to make anything out."

Grimmjow didn't respond right away.

"That day when I was told it was you who hurt Rukia. I was devastated, not knowing what to believe. And now, you're here."

More than anything Grimmjow knew very well the damage he had caused won't be fixed. It wasn't because of the intention of fighting, but because she was afraid to be seen as a traitor. He wanted to drag her out from her principles. Her friends, though, were another matters. He wanted her to understand that he had no choice. He was certainly not a lover to her, but definitely more than a friend and the thought of her holding back was because her friends. He wanted her to stop chasing them and be his.

"I'm sorry." He said gravely.

"I wished you would've explained or at least do something..."

But before she could continue. The next thing she knew he had his lips down on hers. His kiss was rough. It felt like a monster, pouring all its feelings into one single kiss. So this was how it felt, to have your heart eaten, the warmth of his that she craved for, seemed like a drug. This men has a strong influence to make her happy and miserable all at the same time.

"I want your heart, your love." He breathed. "But there will be no mercy when it comes to fights."

She shook her head, before she could touch him.

He grabbed her hand. "I love you, Orihime."

* * *

Ichigo was standing in Rukia's room, watching her sleeping figure. It was the same routine for him now. He went to school for a few hours, sometimes at the model agency or the sword practices gave him something to do, and spent the rest of his days at the hospital visiting her. This was all he could have done. He came closer and saw her eyelids slightly move.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Better. I guess."

"Here. Take these pills. It will make you feel better."

Rukia listened to his words and swallowed it all.

"Renji will be coming late today. He got caught by Kenpachi for skipping practice."

Rukia watch the boy in front of her although he, personally, is now in this room with her. But something doesn't feel right, as if he is trying to convince her everything is fine. His action were also strange lately. Despite his weird behavior, assuring herself that they have and will become stronger but his expression is telling her something else.

She carefully observed every gestures of his. Not missing a single expressions being changed. _Whats_ happening? _It seems like he's running away from something, something scares him._ Ichigo noticed her strange glances. And raised his brows.

"What are you looking at?"

She ignored his question. "Why are you here?"

"Kenpanchi told me to clear my head for a few days before going back to the practice."

"Why he is not allowing you to practice?"

"He is not banning me from the practice. I've also got some injuries, need some rest, that's all."

 _Thats it._ His words made sense of everything.

"Let me guess. Since that fight with Grimmjow, he didn't badly hurt you, but your ego."

Ichigo did not answer.

Rukia should've realized it sooner. She should've known this at the beginning. Despite he attempts to maintain a detached and cool image, Rukia knows him very well. He is stubborn, short tempered and strong-willed. And when it comes to fighting, Ichigo has a complex sense of honor - strong desire to win his fights, but in what he views as a legitimate manner. His resolve in fights can waver at times, which can motivated him to be more level up in his fighting prowess, or goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major fight or lets a friend down. And right now, it was all very clear to her. The realization that Ichigo lost to Grimmjow hurts like hell. He has trained so hard and for long, yet, the result was so disappoint and miserable. He was defeated and failed to protect anyone

Before he could spoke, she immediately silencing him. "It not your fault. I was too careless."

"No. I have failed to protect you. None of this would have happened, if only..." Ichigo clutched his hand. "If only I was stronger."

Seeing his reaction made Rukia jumped out of her bed and came in front of him.

Ichigo noticed her presence, just as he looked up at her. He saw how mad she was from those violet eyes.

"You idiot! If you have the time to be a loser and be eaten up in your sorrows. You should just leave." She grabbed him by the collar and glared. "So what? if you lost to him, but you can't give up like this. If you failed, go back and keep trying! Swear you'll get stronger! I know you can do better than this."

"What...?"

"Shut up and get hold of yourself! Is it scary to feel hopeless and helpless? Do you wish something horrible to happen again? Are you gonna obey or fight against to change your fate?" She paused. "At the very least the Ichigo I've known is not a punk who can sit back and do nothing while somebody is going to die for his sake."

Ichigo widen his eyes in shock. This petite woman who was injured and supposingly should be resting to recover, was standing inches in front and scolded him. What the hell has he been doing? Why would he be like this? She was right. So damn right. Ichigo got up and started walking away from her. Then he stopped. He had to let her know that he will not lose.

"Thanks Rukia." Was all he said.

He saw the grin and left, heading to the place where he should be at. Yes. Nothing now will change his mind. He'll keep trying and become stronger.

* * *

He hungrily kissed her once more. Orihime felt him deepen the kiss lustfully, crushing her against him. She moaned. It was just like before as she remember their first kiss, when he said that he wanted her to be his woman. She obviously doesn't hate him. In fact he was getting to her and she was falling hard. Orihime felt nervous, worried and aroused. Everything that she wanted to tell him suddenly evaporated, leaving her mind completely blank, and she wasn't mad anymore, just glad to have him. So this was love - you can choose to surrender, or not, but in the end it strikes like lightening, unpredictable and irrefutable. Love cannot be imprisoned nor can it be legislated. Like the sun, love radiates independently of our fears and desires. Yet, her common sense told her to push him, as his passion would probably consume her. But her heart told her to wait, to feel, and to accept that his love was kind.

He bit her lips, and drew her back into the moment. There was something special about Grimmjow that she couldn't quite explain. He has inappropriate attitude and impulsive personality. Other than that, what could have possibly attracted her to him? It must've been something in his words, in the soft look he gave her whenever they got some quality time together, or in the way his eyes sparks when she caught him watching her.

"Orihime." Grimmjow panted huskily.

 **"** We can't do this." She whispered between her breathe.

"Your body and heart belongs to me."

His mouth once again found hers, lacing his tongue with hers, grabbing the back of her head forcing her to accept the kiss. Orihime groaned from the sudden pressure that teased and tortured her into nothingness. All her strength are fading, all her self control are losing and all her thoughts are disappearing. The woman was practically melting in his arms without a care of the consequences. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her. _His woman. It has to be her. Only her._ He lifted her easily and carried her back to her room, laying her tenderly on the bed. If he had to drive her to the edge of sanity, he would do it. If he had to bear her accuses, he was prepared in order to ensure that she would stay by his side forever. And even if she did not love him yet, her heart still yearned, and lusted, and fluttered for that mysterious thing only he could provide. And it was enough reason for him, as long as her body remembers him.

Orihime shivered and gasp at every caress he was giving her. She groaned, she burned, she craved for everything about him as soon as his body moved against her. His mouth delivering unbearable sensation to her flesh, his hands spreading her legs further apart, his fingers quicken the flick inside her and continued this motion repeatedly. Orihime closed her eyes. Her breath was hot and uneven at every sensation.

Grimmjow leaned further into her and watch how his love consumed her. The woman now arched and moaned and grabbed at him due to the sweet pressure. Quickly pulling his fingers out, he delved in two fingers listening to exotic sounds - her juices and her tempting voices. She's wet. So wet. His fingers are covered and fully moisten. Grimmjow slowly took his fingers out and licked it, tasting the sweetness and feeling more aroused. He took their clothes out of the way and now unbuckling his belt.

"Grimmjow." Her heart was beating loudly and unsteadily.

Seeing her flushed face made him smile. He placed himself at her core, rubbing it gently, forward and backward.

"Mhmm. Grimmjow." She arched her body.

"Tell me. What do you want?"

"I.." Orihime bit her lower lips.

"Do you want this?" He guided her hand to grab and to stroke him. "Or not?"

Orihime couldn't endure it any longer.

"Please. I want you."

"Good girl." Grimmjow leaned down and kissed her.

Grimmjow crashed his hips into hers and heard Orihime breathing shallowly to the jolt of electricity, clouding her sense and . They have become one. He reached for her hand and tangled their fingers together, pressing his forehead on hers and continued to delve himself, inch by inch. He cupped her face, planted a kiss on her lips, on her cheeks, on her chin. The pressure was immense. He felt his last inch being swallowed and sending waves of pleasure through both of their bodies.

Perhaps. He should've be wiser and clearer when he saw her last time. Instead, he absurdly relied on a belief that if he stirred some emotions within her that would lead her back to him. Because he was pulled against his reasons, goals, will and was completely consumed by her. All because of her. But, the woman still struggle in hesistation, and he truly had enough. Jealously and desirously has eaten him, just like little bugs these thoughts never stop haunting him. Loving her was an impossible task when all their ives where chaos. Would things had changed if there was never rivlary and everything have been different? Would they still meet? Or would he still fallen in love? Nevertheless. The bitter truth is that these feelings were only his.

* * *

Orihime sat in the middle of the living room, spacing out in her own thoughts. She still wasn't sure why she agreed to him. She understood Grimmjow's intention, fighting against, like Ichigo, absolutely breaks her heart. It made no sense for her to go to all this trouble for just being rivalry. They will get hurt,and knowing that, _they_ will hurt him too. Why couldn't she persuaded anyone to stop? And who else would have listen? Ichigo? _Its useless._ For how long did she plan on trying? What if they did not change? What if they still hold the same guard against him?

Her thoughts trailed off to Grimmjow. She remembered when she asked him about dropping out those fights, and the answer he gave her broke all her beliefs. Was this her way to make amends? Even though she really wanted her friends to understand, but at the same time, she didn't want them to fight Grimmjow. Orihime felt ashamed, ashamed with the fact that her heart slowly taken side. Where does her loyalty lie? What if Ichigo found out about this whole thing, will they still be the same? Friends? Or family? All of those questions were driving her into depression.

Orihime reseted her chin on the palm of her hand.

If only they knew what she was going through. _I wonder if they could understand,even a bit._

"Why are you up at this time?"

There was no need to look at the person to know who the voice belonged to. Orihime slowly turned her head and stared. There, in the corner, with his back to the wall, stood Grimmjow. Without another word he started walking towards her.

"Lets get back to the bed." He said calmly.

She looked unconvinced. Despite this continuous tension between them, despite all of her emotions and his desire, it always seem like Grimmjow was calm and collected than she was. If only their fate were different and they met under different circumstances, perhaps they would've been able to become _normal_ friend, and maybe even develop more for instance, become lovers, receiving bless from friends. In fact, Orihime was weak, naive and stupid. She failed to settle everything once and for all, he would be lost to her, perhaps even her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Orihime knew that clearing Grimmjow's name will not be easy. Several months ago, giving up rivalry held no meaning. It was a never ending solid filled with two opposing views. But now, it was a different matter. Orihime wanted a truce. The event of last night still burned in her mind. His love consumed and made her whole again. Life had a purpose. Back then Orihime already knew that he was dangerous, always. And then she thought about what he said to her after he came to her house. He loves her. It felt wonderful to be loved. Despite everything that had happened, it was the happiest time of her life. Orihime knew one thing for sure, seeing him disappear will be unbearable. She sunk into a chair. If she was not able to convince her friends, what was there left for them? Perhaps time will set everything right and they could stat over, at least thats what she hoped for. But one thing was certain, she did not want to lost him, and she wish the same for her friends. She finally stood up, noticed footsteps behind her. Orihime turned around expecting to find either Rukia or Ichigo looking at her, but it wasn't them.

"Inoue." Urahra started. "I need you to come to the office. We need to talk about some business."

Orihime nodded. "What about Ichigo and everyone else?"

"They will also be there."

Fifteen minutes later, nearly everyone was in the middle of the office. Until one last knock on the door was heard and someone coming in. Orihime turned around and saw Ichigo stepping inside the room. And now, seeing all five familiar figures finally arrived, watching each other.

"Everyone should be aware what is going to happen in the next two month ." Urahara began. "The winter war photoshoot shall be coming up soon. Time will be running short. "

"What exactly is the purpose of doing this?" Ishida asked.

"This collaboration is a new approach, surely will grab everyone's interest, our reader's, as well as theirs." Urahara replied. "We have an opportunity to work with new people, experience new environment and further development new relationships. Lets say its always nice to try something new, better than never.

"But why now, can't we work just like before, like how we usually do?" Ichigo responded.

"That is probably not a decision I can make, unless Captian Commander has change his mind." Urahara said.

"Then does this mean we will become friends and ally with them?" Renji questioned in concern.

"Temporarily yes." Urahara answered more serious, looked at the teens standing in his office. "And from now on I do not wish any of you, including them to pick up anymore _fights_. Aizen will have also notified them about such. We do not wish anything similar to happen like last time. Unlike the past, this time, we shall follow the rules."

Orihime felt relieved. At least no one would get hurt. If it wasn't for the upcoming photoshoot, each group would have continued polish their skills. Whenever they fought, they showed the strength and finesse. And just do what they have to in order to win. But its okay, none of this would happen from now on.

"Alright. Now, to our next business." Urahara held both his hands, looked at one of the young teens. "Inoue, who stayed at your house yesterday night?"

Orihime tensed. She looked at her surrounding anxiously, suddenly felt all eyes on her. _I should've known someone would see him leaving with me._ She was about to say something and was interrupted by a voice.

"What do you mean, Urahara?" Ichigo sounded dangerous, his gaze switching to Orihime. "Did anything happen after I have left?"

"A paparazzi sent _these_ photos to us this morning" Urahara took out a brown envelope, revealing the items inside.

"What is this...?" Rukia reculatnly collected and yelled, "What is Grimmjow doing with you!"

"Grimmjow was seen in her apartment yesterday night and left in the morning." Urahara notified them. "Am I correct, Inoue?"

Orihime did not hide the fact that she was scared, but she had to face her friend somehow.

"Yes. He did stay with me." She finally replied.

"What were you thinking!" Ichigo raised his voice. "Hanging with Arrancar and letting him to stay overnight. And what's worst, you were with Grimmjow. Alone!"

Renji agreed with Ichigo. "Have you thought about the consequences? What if he tried to do something?"

"He is not a bad guy! Not as bad as we thought he is. Really!" Orihime tried to convince her friends.

"He must did something. Did he threatened you?" Rukia interjected.

"No. He did not!" Orihime tried to defend herself. "He just came to have a talk."

No one knows about him, yet, they are standing there making assumptions, and, not believing in her words. They didn't understand, they couldn't. Orihime felt her anger grew. _Everyone deserves a second chance._ They did not even attempted to understand him, not even a bit.

"A talk?" Rukia repeated suspiciously. "You could come to us... aren't we your friend?"

Orihime bit her lower lips. "I consider him as a friend as well."

"Are you out of your mind!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily. "What if he was just using you? He probably was! I don't know what happened, but you stay away from him. He is nothing than an arrogant punk. How could you trust a Arrancar?"

"Stop it! You didn't even tried to know him, and not to mention to understand him better, but I do!" Orihime protested and immediately regretted yelling at him. "Grimmjow is different than the others..." With those words she hesitated before headed for the door.

* * *

"Do you still remember the order that I had given you two months ago, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow smiled to himself. He was almost sure to be expecting a full interrogation, and especially being summoned to Aizen's office. He was aware what Aizen will be asking him about, and within the next second his and Orihime's current relationship would be discussed. For gods sake. Whatever has happened between them today was not part of the plan. But his job was done, he did get close with her. Nothing else matter.

"Yes."

"How far have you progress it?"

"Not bad."

"Meaning?"

"We're in good term."

Aizen chuckled, satisfied with the answer. "Do whatever it takes to take her down. Do you understand?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Aizen's demand. He never really disliked or even hated Shinigami before. He simply did not care. Rivals were rivals, it was all about fighting and nothing else. He never had a reason to bother anyways. Then she happened. It didn't took Grimmjow much to realize, but seeing Aizen been planning something big and now she is part of the plan. His impatient grew, but Grimmjow did not betray a single emotions in front of Aizen.

Grimmjow remained silent, listening to Aizen next order and was soon dismissed.

He existed Aizen's office and started down the corridor. Everything was quiet, white and identical. He didn't care what Aizen said and why was it important for him to win, yet, he notice that unlike the other, he will not let Aizen or any of the Arrancar or Shinigami get in his way because he wants Inoue Orihime, all by himself. His mood has slightly improved. He finally knew what he wanted now and will do whatever he could to get her.

Yes. He will not let her go. He will fight, for both of them.

* * *

Grimmjow was leaving the agency. He went downstairs hearing distant voices coming from the corner. Nnoitra and Nel were arguing about something, Szayel read a book looking up at them from time to time, and Ulquiorra sat at the end of the corner silently observing the scene in front of him. He continued his pace heading to the entrance and ignoring people from behind. It took Grimmjow a little to realize that he wanted to see Orihime, even if its a glance.

Before he turned and left to the carpark. He found himself coming face to face with a girl. She panted trying to catch her breathe and looked wearily at him. He didn't know what she was doing here, and why she seemed sad, yet he noticed that her eyes were slight puffed and red, as if she just cried. Grimmjow took a few steps closer, closing the gap and finally reached her. As soon as he stood next to her, she reluctantly drew her gaze up at him.

"My friends found out... " Orihime said gravely. "They were upset thinking you could be using me. No one would listen to me."

"Do you hate them thinking in that way?"

Orihime shook her head. "I'm just mad at them. What can I do to make them stop thinking every Arrancar are bad?"

"You can become one of us."

"Are you serious?" Orihime stared at him in disbelief.

"Why not." Grimmjow raised his brows. "The fact that you came to us, proved that we are not bad."

"I wish they can think in this way. If only Ichigo could or even tried..."

"Of course its possible. It easy. Just become one of us. Everything would be sorted."

"I..." She paused gathering her thoughts. "My friends would blame you, and you would hate them. This solves nothing, but would only deepen and worsen the rivalry."

This was not the answer he expected to hear. "What if you had to make a choice between your friends and I..." He pressed on. "...which one would you choice?"

Nothing ever surprised or shock him. Even under the most intense circumstances he would still remain complete confident and self assured, even if the world ends tomorrow. He was his own king, his own master, always not opening his heart and acting on his own.

Orihime looked at him with uncertainty. Even though she did not show it, Grimmjow knew his question touched on a sore subject. He did not expect to her to confess her love to him. And neither did he expect an approve of any kind. He just wanted to know what went on inside her head.

"I can't..."

"You sure are a cruel woman." He replied quietly, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know what to do already." She sighed lowering her head. "Why do you expect me to say?"

"I expect you to be honest with me, and with yourself. To acknowledge your thoughts and feelings."

"It doesn't make sense to any kind. Nothing make sense when something is totally nonsensical."

"Are you just going to give up your heart, pretended nothing happened and leave after everything is over?"

Realizing that she will not get an answer out of her. Grimmjow shifted and finally pulled away.

"Grimmjow!" She called,

"This is all meaningless. Go back, woman."

Even though his words startled her. Orihime remained quiet. She couldn't tell whether it was anger or disappointment in his voice, but it made her wanting to reach out for him. Her emotions were pulling her into many directions. She wanted to be with him, yet she can't turn her back against her friends and turing herself into a betrayer.

Orihime closed her eyes. Ichigo's words still bothered her. Even though Grimmjow was still a part of Arrancar, strangely, she felt comfortable with him, felt secure whenever he's with her and happy to see him. For the first time in her life she finally realized how much she wanted to experience this affection, to feel the familiar ache in her heart. Was she wrong thinking like this?

"Why did you say that you love me?" She asked, looking at his back.

He stopped, then slowly titled his head to the side. Orhime felt her resolve crumbling. What if the answer is already there, but she was too blinded and stubborn?

Thump.

She watch him turned until his gaze shifted to hers and managed a faint chuckle. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"Because I have found my heart."

"It would've be better if there were never Shinigami or Arrancar being invovled..."

"That is not true. I would have never met you otherwise."

"This love could have killed us. Are you even aware of the consequences?" Orihime responded. "Don't you understand how much this would have put you through? What about your friends? Your career?"

Those questions sounded like questions she has been asking herself. Grimmjow understood her persistence. She was worried, this much was obvious and it gave him certain pleasure to think that he was important to her.

Before she had a chance to continue, Grimmjow walked to her, puts his hand on her head and his touch was very gentle, it was as if he was comforting her that everything is fine.

"Everything is meaningless, except you."

"You don't understand..." Orihime hesitated. "How could you be so blunt and not care about anythin-"

"You're all I care about." He cuts her off. "Is it that difficult for you to accept..." He paused. "My love?"

Grimmjow felt like making it clear once and for all how he felt about her. She was getting under his skin faster than he could control it and he did not know how to stop it. The only way to keep her was to pull her against him and to make her believe that he wanted nothing else but only her. But then, he needed _her_ to say it, _her_ to accept it and _her_ to acknowledge where her heart lies. He wanted her to say those four words. And no matter what, his love was absolute and it was all for her.

"What the hell is going on here?" They heard a very angry voice behind them.

* * *

Orihime pulled away from Grimmjow, seeing a very pissed Ichigo glaring at her.

"No. Please don't hurt him." She pleaded.

"Come here, Orihime!" Ichigo demanded.

Orihime hesitated, looking down with guilt.

"I said come here Orihime."His gazed switched to Grimmjow. "Leave her alone. After what you've done to Rukia."

Grimmjow was about to respond, but Orihime came in between them. "Stop it! You should leave now, Ichigo."

"What are you talking about Orihime!" Ichigo raised his voice.

He felt like his anger rising. Why was she defending Grimmjow? Grimmjow wasn't some helpless weakling who couldn't fight back. He didn't like what he is witnessing. Yet here she was absolutely determined to stop them from fighting. How could she ever shield a Arrancar? He looked to the side biting the corner of his lower lip. Her silence protest made him worry once again. _This is impossible. He must've done something to her!_

Ichigo turned his attention back to Grimmjow. "You must really feel good having a woman standing up for you, just as I thought you're as weak as a kitten."

"Be careful not to bark up the wrong tree." Grimmjow warned dangerously. "I've beaten you once, there will be a second time and third."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled. _How dare he talk down to me!_

"You'd be better to be a live dog than a dead lion, Kurosaki."

"Thats it!" Ichigo was trying to grab Orihime, but Grimmjow was a move quicker.

"She's not leaving with you, instead you're the one who should leave."

"Shut the hell up!"

Before Ichigo could ran up to Grimmjow trying to attack. Grimmjow pulled Orihime back and easily blocked the punch from the fool. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and saw the side of Grimmjow's mouth curved slightly then rammed his fist into his jaw. Ichigo fell backward crashing to the ground. He quickly got up and ran up to Grimmjow next second, changing positions and delivering a back kick. Grimmjow was a little taken aback yet dodged it and came back with a kick, putting all his strength into it. Kurosaki sure was a fool who assumed to be able to defeat him. But no matter, who looks at him like they're underestimating his power, he'll smash every one of em into oblivion.

Orihime was restless especially witnessing the fight. Their movement were fast and effective. She looked at the two in front of her. They were so different. Ichigo was panting and sweating while blocking each strikes delivered to him. But Grimmjow's expression changed with every move and his attacks seemed as powerful as the first one. Ichigo continued blocking while Grimmjow kept on attacking. She hugged herself nervously. She heard their cursing and voices from a distance. She was worried they might actually kill each other.

While defending attacks, Ichigo unknowingly had his back hit against the wall. There was no space for him to dodge the upcoming attack, but before he could move to other side, he saw a fist coming in his way. Although he was able to block it, he wasn't able to block what was coming next. Grimmjow knocked Ichigo off his feet and a knee came slamming into his stomach. Ichigo's eyes widen. He fell down holding his injured stomach in pain and coughing vigorously.

Grimmjow watched him laying hopelessly on the ground, smirking down at him with an air of victory.

"Is that all you've got, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glared from the corner of his eyes.

Grimmjow observed his reaction. The fool will never give up and was greatly angered by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him no matter what.

"Its useless. Give up."

"Stop talking bullshit!" Ichigo sneered. "We're not done yet."

"You will never beat me. Even if you tried again and million times. "

"What...?"

"You're no match to me. You cannot beat me."

Ichigo ignored him in annoyance.

"You cannot win against me..."

"Grimmjow."

An icily cold voice suddenly interrupted. He immediately turned to the location of the new voice.

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Mind your damn business."

"Its forbidden to pick up fights with any Shinigami now." Ulquiiorra walked with one hand in his pocket. "Have you forgotten what Aizen had said?"

Grimmjow sneered in response, leaving Kurosaki alone.

"Your _mission_ is complete already." Ulquiorra continued, glancing at Orihime standing at the other side.

He turned his head back to Ichgio, with a hint of loathing in his eyes." It seems that you've attained some sort of new training, though is that all you can achieve with it?"

Ichigo stared back to Uquiorra in cautious.

"This is the end." Ulquiorra declared. "There is no way for you to intervene because the sun will soon sunk into our grasp."

* * *

After leaving Hueco Mundo, the Shinigami and Arrancar separated to each modeling agency. But, despite, the anxiety, the next few months would be extraordinary as the expectation would be high for the upcoming collaborate photoshoot. Grimmjow and Orihime, both carried complex yet different emotions stirring up their sense but the lack of communication increased the distress even further.

Ichigo did not say anything. He was breathing hard as his mind raced trying to come up with an explanation. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake off the feeling if this continued he was surely going to lose her. He moved his head observing his nearby. Rukia apologized to Orihime for her previous outburst and now, the girls are busily chatting. But truthfully, he wasn't even sure what is happening. For the past thirty minutes he was too busy thinking about the incident between Grimmjow and Orihime. However what bugs him the most, was the words Ulquiorra said. What is he referring about and who is he applying to? Could it be that they are aiming Orihime?

"Orihime." Ichgio went to her table. "We need to talk."

When they've left the room, he finally turned around looking at her.

"What is happening between you and Grimmjow?"

Orihime was a little surprised by his straightforwardness. "We're just friends. He is not bad as he seemed to be. Really!"

Ichigo studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Listen. I'm sorry for yelling, but I was just worried about you. And when it comes to Grimmjow."

"I really think theres something more to look beyond this rivalry and him."

Ichigo gave a frustrated sigh. "But it bugs me that it had to be Grimmjow. After all these years I've known him."

"Everyone deserved a second chance."

"What if he turns on us again? Have you consider that?!"

Ichigo didn't know what to do with his raging emotions. He simply cannot accept the fact that Orihime was still keen to make them see another side of Grimmjow. He couldn't talk to her for the fear of scaring him off. He was such a coward, a pathetic idiot desperately in love. Once he came to that realization, he couldn't deal with it.

"What are you hiding and why would you defend him? Something must have happened!"

"Ichigo..."

Ichgio grabbed his hands on her shoulder squeezing it tightly.

"What exactly happened between you two?!"

"What are you talking about? Ichigo."

Ichigo did not hear her. An image of Orihime smiling happily at Ulquiorra and locking their hands together, followed by another, of Grimmjow and Orihime sharing an intense kiss. His grip become much stronger on Orihime and deeply lost in his own fear. Nervousness became unease, and unease turned into fear. Panic with the fact that he will let her slip from his grip.

"It hurts. Stop it! ICHIGO."

Suddenly coming back to his sense. He released her, panting unevenly.

"What is wrong? Your face looks pale."

"I'm so sorry." He said to her. "But promise me, just be careful. Okay?"

Orihime reluctantly nodded.

At least he felt slight relieve right now. Ichigo apologized once more and quickly left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Orihime was sitting on a chair, staring at the crescent moon outside the window. She gave a long and wearily sigh. A week ago she went to Hueco Mundo when she was mad at her friends for accusing and making assumptions about Grimmjow. She crashed and burned every hope she had that might, or possibly, could at least let her friends see what is beyond this rivalry. On the other hand, nothing has changed. She watched how he got into a fight with Ichigo, the anger, the cursing and the blood lust. Some things never changed.

There were no more tension glances and nervous moment when Ulquiorra appeared and took Grimmjow away with him. At least the fight has ended. But now, she did not contact him, except not knowing what to say to him. She felt conflicted and confused. Normal people spend time together, talked to each other, hang out a few times and then confession came naturally.

Nobody blamed her, nobody criticized her, nobody ignored her. Her friends never mentioned a word about her friendship with Grimmjow. Back then, they made her feel anger, sadness, helpless. But that didn't made her feel any better.

Even after everything. Grimmow always found a way into her head. His touch burns in her memory, his kiss made her unable to retain herself and his glance always made her heart skipped a beat. He was just a man, no different from others, yet he stood out in the crowd and caught her attention. She wanted answers herself. She wanted answers why she felt the distant pain in her chest remained.

"Orihime..." She finally heard Ichigo behind her.

He came closer and focused on her. "Its about time. We should leave now."

Orihime nodded and stood up quietly.

* * *

An event was put on tonight by a fashion designer to showcase his upcoming line of clothing. The entrance was packed with people, there were medias, famous celebrities and important successful entrepreneurs being invited. The camera flashlights has been flashing non stoppable and medias continued taking pictures with loud snapping sounds, notifying the moment has been captured. There were no spiteful glances nor awkward atmosphere between Shinigami and Arrancar. But a quiet truce. Everyone sat on their seats being organized, shortly watched the latest collection being presented and until an end was wrapped up.

And now, everyone enjoyed themselves at the after party. Grimmjow looked at his surroundings. He saw many faces yet they were not the ones he was searching for. After everything that has happened, _she_ still managed to drive him insane. Grimmjow walked around wandering where she could have been. He saw Orihime sat between Kurosaki Ichigo and Abarai Renji on the opposite side at the event tonight. It didn't took him long when his and Orihime's eyes met for a second, and seeing her saying something to an unfamiliar Shinigami he has never seen before.

He saw her coming to his way and continued looking at her in silent anticipation.

"Are you sure your friends won't mind about this?"

She noticed he was looking at Ichigo and Renji standing together with the rest of the Shinigami at the other side of the room.

She looked back at him. "I wanted to see you."

"Come with me." He ordered.

Grimmjow took her by the hand and left the party. They existed the room and started down the corridor.

Everything was quiet, white and identical, completely different to where they were minutes ago. Being able to hold her hand made Grimmjow felt like his heat would jump out of his chest at any moment, yet, he chuckled how this woman had such an effect on him. He turned to the corner and soon came up to a set of transparent glass door. At this point, they needed some privacy where no one would disturb them or interrupted their conversation. He certainly wanted to spend time with her, but things never went smooth as he thought. Grimmjow pushed the doors and stepped inside the terrace. _This outta do it._

He turned his head seeing Orihime standing in the doorway.

A second ticked before she spoke again. "I'm sorry about last time."

"Sorry about avoiding my calls and texts or sorry about the fight?"

"Both. I didn't know what to tell when you contacted me. And I apologize for how impulsive Ichigo was."

"Kurosaki is a dumbass after all."

"He just wants to protect me."

"Doesn't matter whatever reason was. I'll fucking kill em all."

Orihime cast an uncertain glance at Grimmjow. "Why do you fight with people, Grimmjow?"

"Do you need any other reason to fight?"

"Isn't it meaningless to just fight...?" She asked somewhat worried. "To Ichigo, Rukia is a very important person and thats why he fought you. He fights for the sake to protect people, who are important to him."

"People who are important..." Grimmjow repeated. "Am I important to you?" He didn't mean to ask it and was surprised at what he said a moment ago.

Orihime remained silent, while her mind raced.

Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

 _I can't fucking believe this..._

Grimmjow couldn't look at her anymore. He wanted to say something else, but changed his mind, finally turning away to leave.

"Wait!" Orihime called after him. "Don't go."

He stopped and looked behind him. _What the hell do you want?_

Orihime came up to him and hesitated for a mere moment. "You're also important to me." She answered and those words worked like a magic on him.

"Why is it impossible for me to catch you?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Grimmjow locked his gaze down at Orihime. This woman. Yes, his woman, or so he thought. Why did he want to know? More importantly her answer brought back strange sensation. He wasn't sure how to handle. These skyrocketing emotions were still fresh and hard for him to deal with. If she could only imagined how much he had to hold back himself. She turned his world upside down. All his affections and desires has been possessed only to her, she was everything.

Their face were dangerously close as she looked into those crystal blue abyss. He was in front of her, yet, there were something strange in the way he looked at her. She has never saw this side of him. Desire, longing and frustration, all mixed up in one single emotion and felt like he was getting restless.

"This love is killing me." He murmured against her ears.

Orihime knew what he meant. She took his face into hers and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Don't play with fire" He groaned somewhat in pain.

She smiled a little. "I'm not."

"I won't be able to control myself."

Without giving it a second thought Grimmjow encircled his arms around Orihime and pulled her harder against him. He will not let her go. She will not leave him. Grimmjow kissed her softly, so different to those passionate kisses he used give her. He continued putting light kisses along, and down to her neck. Ever since he first laid his eyes on Orihime, there was something special about her that he couldn't quite explain, yet, out of curiosity, he never expected himself to be attached to a single person. He knew lust, but pure lust lacked passion, it did not arouse emotion. However, she made him felt many things he had never experienced, the look she gave him had a meaning, the words she told him gave him a purpose. And he just wants this woman all by himself.

Orihime moaned at the unbearable sensation. Grimmjow was consuming her with every touch. His hands roaming on her breast then on her stomach and on her thighs. Orihime saw his lips part as Grimmjow tried to speak, but she silenced him with her lips closing tightly on his. Despite he's blunt, laid-back and sometimes disrespectful for saying whatever is on his mind no matter what. He manages to push her to the edge of the cliff and made her felt something sink inside.

He pulled her against the wall and unzipped her dress, until her bare skin has been revealed. Grimmjow ran his tongue around her already erect nipples, letting the overwhelming sensation washed over her. His hands continued gripping her thighs and pulled her dress up to her waist.

"Grim... Grimmjow." She moaned, feeling her skin burning.

He stopped upon hearing his name and observed her reaction. "You're gonna enjoy this. "

His mouth came down on her breasts again, sucking it deeper and continued adding up the sensations to climax. And it began. She shivered, she purred and she lusted at the sweet torture he was delivering to her. His palms glided up and down her thighs to her hip, finally sliding his fingers into her warmth. The noises she produced aroused him more, and further increased the speed. She was incredibly wet, breathing heavily and ached her back upwards. As soon as a sudden scream was heard made him realized that she was close to release, without any hesitation he spread her legs and brought his mouth down, tasting her sweetness and sliding his tongue between her folds.

"Ah! Grimmjow." She cried and sank her fingers into his hair.

Her chest was pounding. Her chest was overflowing and her breathe quickened.

Everywhere his hands pressed it stimulated. Everywhere his mouth touched it burned.

Orihime closed her eyes. She should've stayed a distance from him, just like her friends told her so, or, never bothered to talk to him however from the very first sight. She had lost miserably to him. The lower bit of her stomach began to build tension, making her shiver in this sensation she aroused. He made her feel on cloud nine and no one could made her feel this good. He always managed to figure her out from just one single look, that damn look. There was no more denying or running away from now on, nonetheless, it took her a while to understand that she was absolutely in love with Grimmjow. And now, his mouth found hers.

They kissed hungrily, impatiently and demanding.

Their love was hot. It has burned them, crashed them and eventually killed them for desperately craving each others.

Suddenly Orihime purred loudly as soon as he was in, and feeling him pushing it all in once. She was used to sweet, gentle and slow sex, but tonight it was a different matter. Wild, forceful and unreserved, he held back nothing and allowing his instinct to take over. Grimmjow shoved himself once deeper insider her and groaned at the pure elastic pleasure, she was damn tight and wet. He picked up the pace and taken the lead. Slide in, slide out and his hand raised her up and down. His body trembled, his breath quickened, his hip thrusted and echoed her movements with his own. They rocked together. Orihime felt her mind going blank. She squeezed her legs tightly around him and titled her face upward to kiss him.

Grimmjow wanted, no, he needed more. His finger dug deeper into her hips thrusting again and again until he found her most sensitive spot. She gasped and brought her arms around his neck clinging to his warmth. He knew he is close, they're both close. Grimmjow could feel it coming as he snuggled into her neck. His heart beat plummeted in a flood of mixed emotions, the result was more than he could bear. In such a short amount of time Orihime become his whole life. This woman took everything away and implemented her within him - in his soul, in his blood, in his heart. She was everywhere. Never in his life did he ever imagined where he was right now. As he took in every curve and shapes of hers, watching and feeling her climax as he followed with his own. Grimmjow gave one final push releasing inside of her then gradually stopped to catch his breath.

Seconds ticked into eternity and he gazed her underneath him. Her lips, red and swollen from his kiss. Her chest, rapidly raised and fell.

Grimmjow grinned and leaned forward granting her one last kiss.

* * *

"Orihime. Are you okay?"

Orihime snapped from her own thoughts and saw a worried Ichigo.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"I'll go get you some water to refresh up. Stay here."

"I can get it by myself. No worries."

"But..."

"I'll be back shortly." Orihime responded and disappeared into the crowd.

After she left. Rukia came up standing next to Ichigo. "She doesn't seem right to me."

"I kinda of noticed that."

"Should we go after her?"

"Let's keep an eye on her. I don't want her to get mad about me fussing around."

Rukia nodded, crossing her arms and leaned against the wall.

Ichigo observed her for a while before speaking. "I'm glad that we are still friends."

Rukia looked at him in puzzlement. He was saying something strange.

"You were always my friend and gender never matter among friends. I never found out and you would eventually let it rest. After all these years I had no idea about your feelings. I'm sorry."

Seeing the emotions crossing on his face, she finally averted her eyes.

"I don't know what else to say, aside from apologizing."

"What are you afraid of? That I'll cry and ignore you?" Rukia finally spoke.

"I..."

"You think I'll turn my head and walk away from you? Since you couldn't return back with the same feeling I had for you, then that's a selfish love." Rukia stated and stared blankly at the people in front of her.

"You can't mean that you..."

"You don't have to worry about it now. It did hurt at the beginning, but I don't blame you."

Then she turned back to Ichigo. "Did you told her yet?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'll tell her after the winter war. She has been through too much things lately. All those fights and Arrancars. I don't want to cause her any troublesome."

"And another thing, what are we going to do about Grimmjow?" Rukia pointed out. "Remembered how she defended him last time and was fed up with us."

"Of course I do. But I don't understand it, why would she considered him as a friend?"

"But you gotta admit, he has been giving her strange looks since the winter war was announced."

"And that look somewhat pissed me off."

"Maybe we should talk to him. Other than our causal fights what else do we know about him? Nothing."

"But he nearly killed you! Have you forgotten it."

"Although he did, but its strictly forbidden to fight against each others now. "

Rukia heard Ichigo gave a heavy sigh.

"I wander what does she sees in him apart of being an Arrancar, a rival and a dangerous man."

"So thats it." Ichigo said. "We are going to talk to that arrogant guy."

"Unless you have a better idea."

"We could talk to Orihime instead."

"Says the one that went after her last time, and nothing was solved."

Ichigo looked at her wearily, but did not object.

"We will talk to Grimmjow and get everything sorted as soon as possible."

* * *

Grimmjow had returned back to the party. He paid little attention to the harsh words about the Shinigami since he did not expect much from Nnorita and Yammy, regarding them mocking to their enemy. Stark showed no interest to make any comments, and, the other two were not far behind. But they sure were not that annoyed with the Shingami's presence. Ulquiorra had his pocket face and hands in pocket as always. Harribel on the other hand, remained quiet as usual. But it didn't matter, as long as they don't interfere with an accidental Shiigami. This woman belongs to him. No one is allowed to touch her, not even a bit and if they did, he will haunt them down.

Grimmjow remained silent turning his head away and stared at the crescent moon hanging up on the sky. And then he thought about what she said to him. Has she finally acknowledge her feelings? Or his effort for her to accept was not in vain? That was he problem he couldn't find a solution to. But Grimmjow knew better. Orihime was an angel who lived in the sun, and he was a demon meant to stay in the darkness of the world where she did not belong. Yet, he still yearn desperately for her. There were some things that were not meant, but he tried to snatch it.

He heard footsteps coming. The unwelcome guests did not need to announce themselves. Because from the sneers around his surroundings, must be the Shinigami.

"Well. Look who is this." Grimmjow smirked and reveal the interrupters' identical. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia."

"We're not here for any fight, but to talk." Rukia was the first to speak.

"Talk? Tch. Don't be stupid." Grimmjow mocked.

Ichigo nearly lost his temper and yelled, but was stopped by Rukia.

"Its about Orihime."

Grimmjow stared perilously and finally spoke. "Then lets talk."

* * *

Orihme smiled faintly to people who has greeted her on the party, but her heart was racing. She had to make sure everything was fine before returning back. The encounter with Grimmjow was an unexpected development that brought their relationship into a new level. They had sex more and it seemed like she's not refusing him that much than before. The past two months seemed like a dream. And every time Orihime looked at magazines or TV featuring Grimmjow, sometimes she wondered if everything they did really happened. Never in her life did she ever imagine to be where she is right now.

With a sigh of relief she slowed down to find a corner only to collect her emotions. Orihime was left alone watching her friends and the Arrancars roaming around the room. Orihime already knew that Grimmjow loves her, yet it seemed like there was another meaning to what he thinks. But she did not dare to question. Resolving to separate her from Shinigami was his priority. Yet, no matter what he decided for herself, the thoughts of him never leave her. Orihime got up forcing herself not to look back at the last place where she saw him.

"Perhaps..." She said to herself. "Time will solve it."

Then from the corner of her eyes, there were Rukia, Ichigo and Grimmjow. Wait. Grimmjow?! The three of them soon disappeared from her sight. Where are they going? Most importantly, why would they be together? Orihime quickly took her steps and followed behind.

* * *

"You must heard the news. We take it."

Ruck's voice broke the silence at the patio.

"So, you've finally decide to take some actions to protect your princess?"

"We don't have a reason to fight you."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though we are rivals, you, personally didn't hurt her."

Grimmjow paused for a spilt while. Kuchiki Rukia sure is smarter and reasonable comparing to Kurosaki.

"What if I told you that, she belongs to me and I want her?" He said, turning his head looking straight at Ichigo.

"Nonsense! She's part of the Shinigami." Ichigo yelled in protested.

"She might be marked as a Shinigami, but her body and heart doesn't belongs there."

"You bastard! What have done to her! Leave her alone!"

Grimmjow was satisfied with Ichigo's reaction, he roared into laughter. _This feels great. So damn great **.**_ It was the only thing he wanted, and the only thing he could. The desire to declare his relationship with Orihime and seeing Ichigo nearly driven by anger and jealously.

"How she blushed when I looked at her, how she tasted when I kissed her and how she moaned my name when I was consuming my love to her."

Grimmjow glanced at him, not betraying a single emotion. "She is not the girl, you've known anymore."

Ichigo's temper was at its limit, and without another word ran to Grimmjow. He could not believe this guy laid his hands on Orihime, the most precious person he ever value. And that pissed Ichigo off to no way. But before he could ram his fist, he heard familiar voice behind them.

"Ichigo, what are you doing! what's going on?" Orihime asked, her gaze switching to Rukia. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Was just telling them that you're mine, my woman." Grimmjow said before Ichigo could respond.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Is it true? Everything he just said."

Grimmjow moved his gaze to Orihime. "Tell them."

"It is." She replied.

"Inoue..." Rukia half whispered shaking her head in denial.

Ichigo looked at her in astonishment.

"You betrayed us once again..."

"I did not betrayed anyone. I-"

But before she could finish, Ichigo interrupted her.

"I've had enough of this! I don't care what you did with Orihime, but she is coming with us." He said, turning to grab and drag her away.

However Grimmjow was a step faster, blocking his way.

"Its useless." He said coldly. "She's outta your reach and control."

"I need to talk to Orihime."

"So talk."'

"You stay out of this."

"She's not leaving with you."

"Shut up! Get outta my way!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

While Grimmjow is busy yelling something to Ichigo, Orihime came up to Grimmjow and took his hand.

"Can you let us talk alone. Please?..." She pleaded him.

Grimmjow did not look at her, but felt she felt him squeezing her hand. "You know where I will be."

"Thank you." She said quietly, fixing her gaze to Rukia. "Do you mind to leave as well?"

"I understand." Rukia responded and turned.

* * *

"So thats it. You and Grimmjow."

Orihime was looking at the ground not saying anything.

"You betrayed and lied again. You guys were never just friends!"

She sighed but did not let his words get to her. "Its now my turn to do something for myself."

 _She is not the girl, you've known before._ Grimmjow's word rang in his head.

Ichigo did not respond and silently watched the moonlight dancing in her eyes.

"I wished we had more time." She said gently. "And not discussing about this at such circumstance."

"You tricked me from the very beginning."

"I can't always rely on you when there's a problem."

"Of course you can!" Ichigo raised his voice.

He finally came up to her. She quietly looked at his face. He turned his eyes to her. She saw hurt, determination, sadness.

"Do you know why big brother are born first?" She heard him spoke again. "To protect the little ones that come after them."

"I... I'm sorry." She spoke nervously.

"I don't want your apologize. I don't want to hear you apologizing for that man after what he did."

"Nii-san." Orihime reached for him and Ichigo held her hands tightly.

"No." His voice sounded so determined. "I'm not your brother."

There was confusion flicked in her eyes.

"I was never your brother."

Ichigo couldn't stop himself.

"We're not blood related." He finally told her.

The cool night wind never felt this chill. Orihime froze and her mind couldn't function properly.

"And I've been using this big brother character, not allowing any guys to approach you because I have always loved you. There's never been anyone else."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I was never your brother. We're not blood related." His voice never sounded so distress and melancholic.

Orihime stood motionlessly. The chill night breeze sent goose bumps across her bare skin, but, comparing to the blind panic and the pounding of her head was nothing. Who is he? No. Who _is_ she? Was the question she should be asking. If Ichigo isn't her big brother, what is this kind of sick joke? It's not funny at all. What is she doing with the Kurosaki family? Why was she under their care? Was she not wanted? Orihime tried to hide her uneasiness.

She could feel the ache of her heart. Even though Orihime didn't showed it, but the pain that lingered in her chest made every breath shallow. Ichigo looked at her with intensity. There was a shred of affection that made him impossible to watch her being hurt. He pulled her closer to him. As long as this warmth of hers is still in his reach, nothing else matters, really.

"No." Orihime reflexively pushed Ichigo away.

Ignoring the distance that she put between them. "Don't touch me..." She squeezed her eyes shut afraid of any eye contacts.

Ichigo watch her merely in silence and feeling a sense of remorse strike in that pulled him into two directions. The realization of his feeling made him wanted a reaction from her, and admittedly, Ichigo worried if he had revealed too much. But, despite, himself, he still let words spit out in this way. What's done is done. Right at the moment, Ichigo felt like dying inside, while the scrowl never left his face.

"Despite what you think of me." He started walking towards her. "I am still here to protect you."

Orihime swallowed nervously. _No,_ _I just don't know what else to say._

"You must be scared. But I won't let you run away. Not even to that _guy_ again."

Orihime did not answer right away.

But, without waiting for her response, Ichigo leaning forward. "You are still too blind to see what is right and wrong. Leave him before everything is too late. We will forgive you and forget what had happened before."

She shook her head. "You don't understand it, don't you...?"

"He is a dangerous man."

"That makes no difference when you guys pick up fights all the time."

"You don't belong to his world, nor does he belong to yours."

"This is not a decision you can make."

"Orihime, wake up. What has he done to you!"

"He did nothing! Stop accusing him."

"Why are you always defending him! Are you going to choose him over us?" _or me?_ He wanted to add, but the words caught in his throat.

"What if I say ye-"

Ichigo frowned and lifted her chin up watching Orihime gasped in surprise. He couldn't handle this irrational anger anymore and felt like shutting her up. Impulsively, Ichigo covered his mouth with hers. He wasn't sure whether it was anger or disbelief, yet, the feeling of fear that she was going to be taken away terrified him. It only took one word, a look, a touch from her before the strings of his resolve started to get undone. The pain in his heart hurts. He had become stronger for her sake and surpassed despair over, and, over again because up till now, he only wanted to be a man to protect the woman he has loved all those years ago. Ichigo deepen the kiss and his hands firmly on Orihime's back **.** She was breathing very hard and struggling to break free. Orihime winced at the unwanted intimate moment.

No matter how much he has to put her through, there is a point to be proven and making it clear once for all how he felt about her. No matter what he had said, and done, Ichigo wanted to convince her of something she should've seen from the other side of him. That, perhaps he should've been clearer when he saw her last. But, Orihime still inexcusably refused to listen and might never return to him. If she decided to continue for the reason he very much hate to admit. It would be difficult to keep her and somehow spinning out of control. Ichigo blamed this on his weakness that he tried to suppress for so long as he knew it. None of it happened overnight and by chance. All of this already started back before he had to courage to be real to himself. Could he be too late?

A sharp pain was suddenly felt.

Ichigo immediately released Orihime. He brought his hand to his lips whipping the bleeding against his palm. He watch her with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. A sudden gust of wind blew away his last uncontrollable desire, while gathering himself back. They stood in silence looking at each other. And Ichigo didn't even realized he was holding his breath until a weighty pause passed before she spoke.

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

* * *

Orihime stepped on the white marble corridor and found herself unable to forget the sadness on Ichigo's face. He was long gone, but the distant pain in her chest remained. More than anything she wanted to avoid conflicts, verbal outbursts and confrontation. It wasn't because of the rivalry, but because she slowly lost her hope knowing things will not be in a happy ending. At this point, there was nothing to do, but staying out of each other would have considered the best for him, for her and for them.

While Orihime could finally pushed her trouble thoughts temporarily away. But she did not anticipate what came next. Grimmjow's sudden appearance was quick timely. She saw his lip part, but she did not hear him, instead a step followed by another and until she stood in front of him. At first he did not respond, next she saw him placing his palm on her cheek extremely gentle, feeling his arms encircling her waist, bringing her close to him and hearing his heartbeat. It was a bizarre feeling and strangely at peace.

Seconds ticked into eternity until she heard him said. "Go back to them."

Orihime titled her head up uncertainly. "Grimmjow?"

"Don't make me repeat again."

His tone sounded so detached. Orihime was about to protest but she saw him turning his back and walking away.

"No!" Orihime took a few strides after him.

"What you are doing is meaningless. This will not change anything." He said while continued his pace.

"What are you doing? Why are you leaving without even listening to me?"

"I'm going back to Hueco Mundo. Everything about us ends here."

Orihime could react it. She couldn't, she wouldn't accept it. With those little time she spent with Grimmjow already brought in a new wave of emotions, she already knew that he was dangerous. She was not wrong. His strong mind never failed to surprise her the more she got to know him. He was incredibly strong man for enduring all the difficulties. And then the thought about what he said to her was out of her control. He loved her. Every emotions that she felt, happiness and sadness, went through her as well.

He gave her everything. He made her felt it. He made her believed it. And now he wanted to take everything away, casting her aside. No way!

"We're not done talking yet." She said, trying to follow up him.

"We shouldn't interfere each other's life anymore."

"This is not something you can decide. Its my life and my choice. Stop walking away. We need to talk. "

"A talk? Fine. Then talk."

"If you have to go back, I'm coming with you. I don't want -"

"Shut the hell up." Grimmjow groaned. "You have no idea about the consequences. If you insisted to come."

Grimmjow did not think she fully comprehended what this clarification meant for her, _what_ he meant to her. He knew he loved her, but seeing her like this only proved how much more exactly. Especially seeing her sadden eyes about another man, it surely took an enormous amount of self-control not to punch who ever did this to her. But then Grimmjow already knew that she must be protected, always. Even if it would mean not seeing her again in exchange for the price of her happiness.

Grimmjow suppressed the pain in his chest.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm sick of everything If you continue this, you might seriously hurt yourself." _Not after I have decided to let you go and return to your normal life._ He restrained himself of not showing his true intention.

Orihime trembled, but she refused to cry nor break down. How harsh was his words, he was cruel and determined.

"Do you remember saying if you have to make a decision, which one would you choose?" She continued, not breaking the eye contact. "Why won't you say it? Who do your heart and body belongs to?"

Grimmjow tensed up. Those were the questions he had put her through hell back then.

"I said shut up!"

From the corner of his eyes Grimmjow saw Orihime coming closer to him.

"You told me that you wanted my heart and love." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

"Do not bother yourself with such things."

Orihime did not let his words get to her. She grabbed him by the sleeve. "Please." She begged.

"You will stay at Soul Society. Don't ever think of coming to Hueco Mundo. And don't ever try to look for me."

Orihime shut her eyes. She can't cry. She will not cry. There was absolutely no way to even negotiate with him. _He's serious. He will leave with no doubts._

"Forget about me."

"You can't leave!" She tighten her grip, refusing to let him go.

Grimmjow noticed that her right hand was trembling and knowing that he could easily push away. He knew what he was supposed to do it, he knew what he would most likely regret after. But despite that, he wasn't speaking nor moving, yet, just standing there devouring her with his gaze.

Just by looking in his eyes Orihime knew that he was irritated. His word was simple,but, as soon as he uttered those words something clenched inside her. Everything was a giant mess leaving a gigantic hole in her chest, and, that she did not know how to mend such disarray painful emotion.

"You were right." Orihime exhaled sharply. "This love is killing us."

Even though she couldn't read his face, but a heaven sigh was heard.

"I know."

"I want to love and be loved by someone dearly. I used to talk about it and fully looking forward for it to happen, but in fact it remain unsettled once I found love." Orihime put her arms around him. "I don't know anything. It scares me."

Orihime clutched his clothes more, burying her face further in. Grimmjow did not bother pulling away, and continued with his hands dropped in the air. It made Orihime's heart sank.

"If love is a sin then I am ready to an eternal punishment." She murmured.

Without even thinking of what she was going to do next. Her trembling hands came around his neck, brushing her fingers through his hair. They looked at each other, faces only a whisper away. Orihime cupped his face and planted a kiss on his lips. Grimmjow stood, quietly holding her around the waist, his chest rising and falling against hers. Their lips parted and she clung to him. For many times Orihime kept trying to convince herself that love should have received blessings and trace of happiness. But after what had happened until now, love was never up to her expectations.

To love unconditionally is a difficult thing, it takes responsibilities to understand and accept differences. To love requires discovering the love language being presented, it takes awareness to give and receive love. At this moment, Orihime felt jaded and ashamed, ashamed of the fact she had no idea what real love was.

* * *

"Ichigo. Have you heard about it? What's going on! " Rukia asked. "Why is Inoue going to quit Shinigami?"

"I did. It's her choice after-all." He replied.

"Something must have happened. Why all of a sudden a 180 degree changed in her behavior?"

"It has nothing to do with your concern, for god sake just forget it."

Rukia shook her head in mild frustration. "How can you be so calm! Usually you would have reacted the same as me unless..."

Ichigo remained silent. Rukia observed carefully. He has always been putting Orihime at his first priority, and was well known to be an overprotected brother. Why was he acting so strangely? Ichigo used to react sensitively before. What were the chances that he will not? Rukia studied him for moment feeling the ugly sensation as she did when he was defeated by Grimmjow back at the hospital. _No. this can't be._ She felt herself bottled to her feet in shock.

"You knew this would be happening. But why did you keep this from us? We had the right to know!" Rukia yelled at him angrily.

"So what? Theres nothing you can do to make her mind change."

"Shut up, you moron."

"What did you call me?" Ichigo asked in irritation.

"Are you giving her to another man? The man you hated the most."

"But there was nothing I can do."

"Why would you be saying that?" Rukia insisted.

"If that is what she wishes for, I respect her decision."

"Leaving her with Grimmjow? The hell is wrong with you!"

Ichigo sighed. He really did not want to think about it.

"I don't know why you're fine with it. But I'm not okay with this whole thing. I'm going to find her and talk to her."

Ichigo raised his brows, and caught her elbow before she drifted away. "Don't."

"Let go of me." Rukia warned. "What about your love for her? Don't you love her? Is this your way of doing before you even had the guts to confess your love."

"I did. She chooses him over me." Ichigo said avoiding looking at her.

"No wonder..." Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Its the best if she doesn't see me now." Ichigo felt guiltless eating up his heart.

* * *

"I'm back." Grimmjow walked in his living room, searching for her trance around the apartment. "Orihime?"

Grimmjow looked around the room and decided to head upstairs. _She must be there_. Things have been good between them. His mood has also improved everyday. Although the decision of hers to quit Shinigami somehow slightly bothered him because he knew how important friends were to her, and, because the term friend: the starting point of everything. Grimmjow remembered when he was asked to participate in Aizen's plan months ago. He approached her and mistakenly thought it was due to his curiosity and interest. But he had a feeling that Aizen had no intention of harming Orihime.

Grimmjow did not waste any longer to find her. She was at the balcony putting her hands on the rails and looking into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" He came up standing behind her.

Orihime shook her head. "Nothing. And welcome back." She snuggled closer to him.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Well. I went to talk with Urahara. I want to quit Shingami and try to transfer to Hueco Mundo. If I'm lucky, I might even become an Espada, just like you."

Grimmjow's face grew serious. "I see."

"You don't sound excited about it."

"Don't you think it would be better to think twice about it?"

"I thought you would be happy about it."

"I am happy." Grimmjow put his hand over hers" As long as I have you by my side."

Orihime took his hand and squeezed in agreement.

"Once the winter war is over, all of us will soon go our separate ways. You don't have to make the decision now."

Orihime bit her lip. She knew he couldn't hide anything from him. He saw right through her.

"Even if your friends show up. Especially Kurosaki, I have no intention to fight."

"What if he insisted to fight with you?"

"I'm sure there are others willing to do it, but definitely not me. I promise."


End file.
